


New World, New Problems

by NatF2003



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Infinity Gems, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker-centric, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatF2003/pseuds/NatF2003
Summary: It was only a second, a split second decision from the stones to save the life of the young teen, but in that moment of control, they sent him away. Where, they did not know, but they knew he was safe from the monster that was their user.When Peter Parker awakens in a whole new world where 80% of people powers, or 'Quirks',  he has to deal with all the new problem with stones, future heroes and villaina.Yeah, Parker Luck loves to mess with him. At least he's not alone. Then again, do spiritual guards, crazy animals and robots even count?
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Peter Parker, Class 1-B (My Hero Academia) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 48
Kudos: 375





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover between My Hero Academia and Marvel, and is Peter Parker centric. It also includes ideas and concepts from my fanfictions on other forums.
> 
> Non-canon changes include:
> 
> -Karen has a cat body (because I think it's cute)  
> -a hummingbird A.I called Honey who can't talk but can act as a sort of reconnaissance and information gathering drone  
> -Peter Parker is more spidery than usual a.k.a feral Peter Parker  
> -Wade and Matt are in this universe but were not present during the Thanos attack  
> -Tony was present after Homecoming and introduces Peter to Natasha, who is pardoned  
> -he has met Wanda before  
> -the 'Blip' only lasted a couple months because a five year time gap makes me really depressed

Peter honsetly hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he got on the flying space donut. All he knew was that there was a high possibility that a lot of people could die.

Right now he was watching out for any sign of the big purple grape, and upon seeing a black and blue void opening in the middle of the desolate land, he ducked down out of sight, hidden on top of some debris, waiting for the time to attack.

He listened in on the conversation between the Mad Titan and the magic doctor.

"Oh yeah, you're much more of a Thanos." Okay, did he miss something? Because that made little to no sense.

There was a short pause, before he heard a deep voice speak, and he shivered at the uncaring tone.

"I take it that Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

'You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts." Peter looked over the edge of the old debris, finally seeing Thanos and Dr Strange who sat on the stairs of a ruined building.

"Where do you think he brought you?" Thanos asked, his back to where Peter crouched.

"Let me guess, your home?"

"It was. And it was beautiful" The red stone embedded in the guantlet glowed, and Peter watched in amazement as the environment around him was changed.

Green lawns, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy. It was something out of a movie.

"Titan was like most planets," Thanos continued. "Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

Peter already had a good feeling of what it was, and Dr Strange voiced his thoughts.

"Genocide."

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass." The towering purple alien relaxed his fist, and the stone stopped glowing. The beautul illusion faded back into the true state of Titan.

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Was the sarcastic reply from the wizard.

"I'm a survivor." Says the one trying to kill half of all living life.

"Who wants to murder trillions." Could Dr Strange read minds or something?  
The spider-like teen continued to listen in.

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy." Peter could only see red in that moment, already feeling his teeth sharpen into fangs, but tried to relax. Letting out his feral side may not be the best option right now.

"And then what?" The sorcerer asked, standing up.

"I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." 

He shivered. Okay, he was going to beat this guy up. He had no right talking about that, as if people would be grateful their family and friends died.

Drawn back to reality, Peter watched as Strange summoned his weird golden circles, entering a fighting pose.

"I think you'll find our will equal to yours." Okay, that was a queue if he ever heard one.

"Ours?"  
_________________________________________  
It had been tough. They were fighting but all their efforts so far had been fruitless.

Right now he was jumping through the conjured portals, and he would be lying if he was to say it wasnt confusing as fuck.

"Magic!" He punched Thanos in the head and felt himselfvanishes through a portal to the lower right before he saw he was reappearing above Thanos.

"More magic!" He yanked down hard on Thanos' head, before leaping into another portal in front of him. 

He leapt through the portal that ended up right behind Thanos.

"Magic with a kick!" He shouted again, delivering a flying kick and falling feet first through the next exit portal, before appearing on his right.

"Magic with a-!" He was cut off by a large hand curling around his neck, slamming him into the ground.

He struggled, already finding it hard to breath. Thanos loomed over him, face in an angered snarl.

"Insect!" Was hissed through clenched teeth, before Peter felt himself flying through the air and landing on something hard, knocking it and himself down.

"Sorry Dr Strange." He spoke, after realising it was the wizard, not an object.

"Your fine kid. Just keep fighting." Peter was about to attack but before he could, was grabbed by the arm by Dr Strange.

"Listen kid. A lot of stuff is about to happen, and I need you to focus on me right now." Peter heard shouts and explosions in the background, but let his mask fall to show he was listening. 

"Something will happen, and you need to understand that now. You will be alone, but you have to keep fighting. They will be after you, and you'll need to be ready. The Soul Stone has no bearer as of yet, but I can already feel it has made it's decision. Know that you must protect the things you hold, and you must keep them at all costs. What will happen is the only way. I have seen it, and this course you must take is the only way for the universe to be saved. Do you understand me?" No, not at all, but Peter nodded his head, figuring he could ask once the battle is over.

"Oh, and you'll need this." A portal suddenly opened, and his bag was dropped into his hands.  
...

What?  
_________________________________________

They had been so close. So close to defeating him.

And then, Strange gave up the stone and the Mad Titan disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Awhile later, everyone could hear the echoing sound of a snap, and the guardians and Strange began crumbling to dust.

And then so did Peter.

He had cried, clinging to the man he had begun to think of as a father. He muttered the words 'I'm sorry' before succumbing to the dust.

And then he woke up again.

Apparently, it had been a few months since Thanos had destroyed half the universe, and their was now another battle waging on Earth.

Peter had swung through a portal, and just stared at the mass horde of aliens before him.

He had watched Tony and Pepper fighting back to back, which must have been the coolest thing he had ever seen.

Then he found Tony and the man had hugged him, and gave him a kiss on his temple, and Peter gladly hugged back.

Somehow, he had ended up with the glove which had started this all, and Karen had been just a little too happy to have activated Instant Kill Mode, and he could even hear a slight purr from his bag, which he had honestly forgotten he still had on.

Suddenly being swarmed by aliens, he had latched onto the hammer that went flying back, before falling and getting caught by Pepper, who had briefly opened her mask and gave a grin before chucking him up onto a pegasus of all things. The woman was nice though, she had introduced herself as Valkyrie.

And then he was falling again. Almost getting shot. He ended up handing who he believed was Captain Marvel the gauntlet and watched as all the woman began to attack.

But Thanos got the gauntlet.

And now Mr Stark was sitting with a knife in his stomach; it was Titan all over again.

Peter pulled on his bag straps, already feeling even more useless. But he couldn't hold back his shout of despair as he saw the muscles tense across Thanos as he readied himself to snap his fingers.

"No!" Peter ran full speed towards Thanos, punching him in the face with everything he had.

He heard the angered yell as he dodged out of the way of the incoming attack, his feral side and spidey-sense both running on his adrenaline.

He was knocked to the ground, and he felt a few of his ribs give up, as well as the blood that was now running from his nose.

Peter growled at the Titan, and hissed, his fangs becoming prominent as he bit down heavily on his shoulder, blood already pouring out the new wound.

The scream of pain only made him go faster as he wished to cause more pain for the person that was trying to kill half of the universe and the heroes for the second time.

The wound may not have been as hard as he wanted, but this... thing was impossible to kill.

He launched off Thanos before gripping the gauntlet in his hands.

He heard Thanos growl, as well as a portal that opened up behind him as he held on for dear life.

Thanos grabbed him by the neck once again, and Peter, with his last strength, grabbed hold of three of the stones, his sharpening fingers digging into what felt like soft metal.

Disappearing through the portal, hearing the shout of anger from the titan and the shout of despair from his mentor and father-figure, he felt his spider side retreat before feeling something else.

The pain. He gripped his hands to his chest as the surrounding black and blue began to gain colours of red, orange and green.

His backpack had somehow miraculously survived and he could of sworn he heard shouts from within, but all he could focus on was the burning sensation throughout his body, originating from his hands and chest.

This was all he felt before succumbing to the forgiving darkness, barely catching the small whispers.

_'We will help you.'_  
  
_'We are saving you.'_  
  
_'You will help everyone.'_  
  
_'You are the Bearer.'_


	2. Arrival

He was falling. That was the only thing he registered in the moment of searing pain. The wind whipping around his head, the bright lights that surrounded him.

In that moment, he felt weightless, like he was made out of nothing, and the burning pain was lifted for a while.

That moment, however, came crashing to a halt. Literally.

Peter landed on his side, and he felt his shoulder scream in protest. His bag was still on his shoulders, so he couldn't move from that position.

He slowly felt the ground beneath him, and a rough, gravely feeling ran through his fingertips. He noticed the familiar feeling of being on a rooftop, and lifted his head to look around him.

He saw huge buildings around, but couldn't regognise them. His eyes lazily skimmed over some boards, but he was still too out of it to register what they were.

He lay in that position for awhile, before retracting his Iron Spider suit to reveal the suit he had been wearing since he left Earth.

He wanted Tony, he wanted Natasha (and had noticed the lack of his Spidermom in the battle), he wanted Matt, Wade, Wanda, MJ, Ned, May. 

God, he had been dead. Actually, properly dead, dusted away in the winds. And he was alone, with no one he knew, and without everyone he wanted.

He could still feel blood trickling out of his mouth, and was sure he had a puncture in his stomach. There was burning on his chest and hands, but he couldn't look.

Feeling too drained to actually try and get up, instead he looked up at the sky, the familiar blue hues offering a comforting familiarity, his mask slightly obscuring his view.

Wherever he was it was loud, bright and colorful, but it wasn't familiar. He wanted to be home.

He remembered Strange, before he got dusted. He had told him it was the only way. And maybe it was.

Everyone was safe. Thanos had lost a stone, or maybe two. He can't remember what he grabbed. Maybe that's why his hands burned?

Blackness began to appear in the corner of his eyes, and he looked in front of him to see a man made of... wood? A hand landed of his shoulder and he was gently shaken.

He felt himself be picked up. He didn't know who this was, or what they were doing. Maybe they were helping him?

Whatever they were doing, he pressed a button on his suit to ensure his mask couldn't be taken off.

More voices, even more loud. He groaned, as his bag was tugged. Before it could disappear, he grabbed it. 

That was his, the only thing that was familiar. He needed familiar. He needed his things.

They seemed to let him hang onto it, as he was placed down on a bed. He saw the man made of wood standing over him, along with some other.

But he was tired. Muttering a 'thank you', he let his head roll to the side, ignoring their muted protests. The exhaustion took over.  
______________________________

_'Insect!' A hand gripped his throat. He couldn't breath. It was crushing him. He was flung aside. He stood up._

_"Something will happen, and you need to understand that now." He looked around. Darkness. Crushing darkness._

_"You will be alone, but you have to keep fighting." No one was here. Where was Mr Stark?_

_"They will be after you, and you'll need to be ready." Thanos, Maw, Chitauri. They surrounded him._

_"The Soul Stone has no bearer as of yet, but I can already feel it has made it's decision." They disappeared. An orange glow. Red. Green._

_"Know that you must protect the things you hold, and you must keep them at all costs." What? What was he protecting? Where was he? He wanted out._

_"What will happen is the only way. I have seen it, and this course you must take is the only way for the universe to be saved. Do you understand me?" No. No, he doesn't understand. Let him out!_

_"You will never be a god." A dagger, a glowing blue, strained breaths, a crack._

_"No, this isn't love." Defiant cries, struggling, a scream, blood._

_"I love you." A glowing yellow, tears, red mist, destruction._

_"Steve?" A metal arm, clattering gun, dust._

_"This is no place to die." Black suit, hand reaching out, dust._

_"I am Groot?" Wood, young, dust._

_Silence. Fallen body, sky, dust._

_Silence. Wings, no one, dust._

_"Something is happening." Dust._

_"Quill?" Dust._

_"Oh man." Dust._

_"There was no other way." Dust._

_"I'm sorry." Spidey sense, holding on, pain, help. Help me. Please. No._

_Dust._  
______________________________

Gasping awake, Peter almost fell off of the bed. Luckily, he didn't fully flip out of it due to the fact a slight twinge in his ribs stopped him.

Groaning, he slowly lay back down, before looking around the... jail cell?

"Ah shit." Rolling on his side, he noticed his backpack still clutched in one hand, the material stuck to him.

However, before he even knew what was happening, the zip opened and a metal mass hit him in the chest.

Falling back, he caught his A.I with her climbing ont ok his shoulders and pushing into his face.

"Hey Karen. Hey, do you know where we are?" 

"We are currently somewhere in Japan. However, I cannot connect to any networks. It appears to be, different." Before he could say anything else, he heard a door open and footsteps filter through the hall.

"Someones coming. Quick, hide and get connected to my suit." Doing just that, she jumped back in his bag and he heard her greeting in his suit.

"Alright, turn on universal translator. If we're in Japan, we might need it." At that moment, someone walked through the door.

Or at least, he thinks it was a person. The man(?) was wearing a suit with a white and black patch tie, but the strangest thing about them was they had a dog head. A. Dog. Head. Wtf?

"Greetings. I am Chief of the Police Force here in Hosu. My name is Kenji Tsuragamae. Who are you?" Already knowing what he was hearing was actually in Japanese, he answered knowing Karen would translate.

"I'm Spiderman, a hero from New York. Why is your head, um..." While the chief didn't really laugh, he could see slight amusement in his eyes. 

"I meant what is your name." Slight panic rose in his chest. These people wanted to know his name?

"Peter, I advise stalling as long as possible. Calculating all possible escape routes." Trusting his A.I, he did his best stalling and villain technique. Talking.

"Haha, well, I don't know about you but I prefer to keep my secret identity a secret, you know?" He seemed to get a bit annoyed at his answer.

"Kid, you are an unlicensed hero, you don't have permission to freely use your quirk." Quirk? What were these people on about.

Hearing a slight hum, he saw his bag slide open, and he knew Honey had been sent out, giving a warning to him. Keep stalling.

"And you were lucky Kamui Woods even found you. You were unresponsive and had internal and external bleeding, which was luckily healed." Kamui Woods? Okay, he had some questions. Also, did he just bark?

But unfortunately, before he could ask anything, Karen spoke up.

"Peter, we have calculated the best escape route with the most success rate. Please wait until the man leaves before setting the plan into motion. And try not to get injured." Silently promising he'd try not to, he noticed the Chief beginning to get up.

"Pet me ask you. Are you under the age of eighteen?" The silence was answer enough, as Peter turned his head away. The man closed his eyes.

"One moment while I fetch one of my colleages." He turned away, and Peter's route was calculated. The door opened and he sprung into action, narrowly dodging the Chief and webbing himself onto the ceiling, bag still stuck to his hand. 

Alarms started to blare, and following his set path, he got Karen to mute out the sound while following his way to the door.

When it opened, he saw police officers- was that a cat head?! - running in and ran on the ceiling over the door frame. 

Finding the nearest window, he set himself to slingshot out. The windows actually looked surprisingly thin. Guess they never expected people to break out. 

"Stop!" Temporarily stopped by the shout, he turned his head to the man who had been talking to him.

"What you are doing is illegal and you will get yourself killed out there. As a labelled vigilante, heroes will be after you. Come back, and we can sort something out." Too bad he'd already made his decision.

"I'm sorry, but there's stuff I gotta do, and I cant figure things out if I'm trapped here." He was silently preparing himself for his swing, Honey having already weakened the glass just in case.

"You will be working against the law." The man shouted, but Peter already knew what he had to do.

"Good thing I've never been on its side." And now. He swung and the glass broke, letting him swing into the city. 

He left behind a saddened officer, and many others indifferent. Kenji hung his head, already knowing what he had to do. Yeah, he's had to call in vigilante cases, but he hates that it's for kids. They always get hurt in the end.

"True Man, call in a case of a reported vigilante, believed to be underage. Give a description and send it out to available heroes." Looking out the now smashed window, he closed his eyes.

He sighed. Young vigilantes like him, they never last long, and they never learn. He turned away, as he watched the young man swing away.

He would keep an eye out for him. Hopefully, he would either give up or be caught again in a couple days.  
______________________________

Peter kept on swinging, staying away from areas his Spidey-Sense told him there were cameras. He was trying really hard not to panic.

His hands burned, along with the centre of his chest, making it hard to swing. His ribs and head protested.

'Yeah, definitely have a concussion.'

Finding a barren and slightly hidden rooftop, he quietly landed before crumpling down, his back against a small wall that surrounded the edge of the roof.

The sky was beginning to darken, and Peter lay his bag down, Karen and Honey surveying the area around. They knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer.

Lying down, he could already feel his ribs half healed, but his headache was still going strong.

"Karen, mute out." Doing as she was told, she muted surrounding noise outside the mask, having a connection to the suit.

"Karen?" 

"Yes Peter?" She looked at him, giving him undivided focus, while Honey continued to survey the area. He couldn't ever be more grateful to have his A.I's by his side.

"... Why am I here? And what is this place? I already know it's not our world, that much is obvious." Karen hummed, tail flicking.

"Unfortunatly Peter, I am unsure. I have found an available network, however. Is there anything you would like for me to look into?" Peter could feel his eye lids growing heavy, and his focus slipping.

"Research anything you can about quirks, laws and the multiverse theory." Finally letting himself rest, he slipped into unconsciousness, trusting his A.I's to keep an eye out for him.  
______________________________

"No!" Tony collapsed, watching as the kid - _his kid_ \- disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Falling to his knees, he ignored the sounds of fighting behind him and the angry yelling of Thanos.

Thanos.

Turning, he saw the purple Titan, and launched himself at him, fighting even harder than before. It was his fault Peter was gone.

He, Cap, Thor, Stephen, Carol and Pepper were fighting with a renowned energy, adamant about taking him down. But before they could, there was a blue glow.

And he was gone. Tony had noticed his lack of stones, and knew it was only a matter of time before he returned. But right now, he heard Pepper return to his side in her Rescue armour.

"Tony... We'll get him back." Tony scoffed at that. Get him back? That's what he had been doing for these past months, trying to get his kid back. And now he was gone again?

The kid had been close with quite a few Avengers. Natasha - oh god, Natasha was gone - Wanda, who he knew the kid had been secretly visiting. Fuck, what was he gonna tell May? Even Peter's vigilante friends would have to be told. And Peter's friends, Ted and Mitchell? 

'Its Ned and Michelle, Mr Stark. Is this why you use nicknames? Because you can never remember people's actual names.'

A tear slid down his face, and he held his hands in clenched fists over his mouth. Why? He could have used the stones, Danvers, Point-Break, just anybody but him.

He heard a gush of wind, and looked up to see the arrival of the Maximoff twins. Both took one look at him, before Wanda gasped and curled into her brothers chest, who also let out tears of his own.

He could see other Avengers around him, as well as Guardians, Lang and Pym, Danvers, Valyrie. They were all simply standing there, no one knowing what to do.

"So. Where do we go from here?" Rhodey asked, laying a hand on Tony's shoulder. He had liked the Spiderling, and had often joked about being Uncle Rhodey with how fatherly Tony had supposedly been to him.

He had always shrugged it off, or joked about Rhodey being too old to be an uncle. But he bad honestly seen Peter as a surrogate son.

But the question hung in the air, and he knew nobody knew the answer. But he did. No way in hell was he giving up that easily.

"Easy. We find out where Spiderman went, get him home, find Thanos and beat his ass all the way back to infinity and beyond." He had already started to make his way back to the destroyed compound, before he felt a hand grab his.

"Tony, right now we need go rest. We'll return to the Tower, there are still some things to sort out now as well with you buying it back again, and we'll start soon. Right now, without an exact coordinate, we can't do anything." Pepper, ever the voice of reason, was staring at him like he was about to break.

Which right now, he was pretty sure he was. 

But he knew the look in her eyes, she was determined, and there was no winning.

"Alright." He turned to address everyone around. "Thor, get your people back to Norway. King T'Challa, please take any wounded back to Wakanda with you. We don't have the resources to house everyone. Avengers and visiting heroes, we'll get back to the Tower. All your old rooms are still there and there are plenty guest rooms. Strange, you can take your wizards back to Hogwarts, but then get your ass back to the tower. You have a lot of things to explain." Getting confirmations from the respective people, Tony turned to the sound of thrusters.

F.R.I.D.A.Y had already ordered a quinjet, and he watched as everyone got on. Pepper and Rhodey were still at his side.

"What am I gonna tell May? She-" he was cut off by his fiance. He wished he could say wife, but they had been so busy.

"Don't worry about that right now. Please. You need to rest." She placed a loving hand on his face, and he melted.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He walked towards the jet.  
______________________________

Peter grumbled, as he slowly woke up. He only felt an ache in his ribs, and his concussion had gone down. However, his stomache was sore. He hadn't eaten since, well technically a few months. 

Actually, he hadn't eaten or drank since the morning of his field trip. Finally, he opened his eyes, and noticed it was still dark.

"Ugh. Karen, what time is it?" Blue began to light up his screen, and Karen's familiar voice greeted him.

"Good morning Peter. The current time is 11:23am in your current time zone. Finally ready to get up?" Ignoring the sassy remark, his mind quickly caught up.

"Then... why is it still dark?" He heard Karen give a slight laugh - or at least close enough - before his surroundings soon became prominent as his HUD turned on.

"I took the liberty of ensuring you didn't wake up at sunrise. Your welcome." He slowly got up, gripping his stomach and head. Now that he was moving, he had a horrible headache, and his throat was really dry.

"I feel like shit. Karen, stats? Oh, and slowly unmute." Instantly, he heard Honey chirping and the busy streets below, before hearing Karen begin again.

"You are dehydrated and your metabolism works faster than most people. Your concussion seems to have subsided and your ribs are mostly healed. Other than that, all minor cuts and bruises seem to have successfully healed, but if you get injured again without eating, it will take much longer." Of course. 

"You also appear to have reduced in height and weight, and you appear to have a younger biological structure than before." O-kay. De-aging. He can deal with that. He still had his powers. He was not about to freak out. Nope.

"Lastly, you have infinity stones settled in your hands and chest, leaving extreme and unknown scarring." Right, that too.

Wait. 

" _What_?" Checking his suit, he couldn't see anything, but these were infinity stones Karen was on about. Anything was possible with the literal stones of creations.

Shakily, he reached for his right glove, and slowly pulled it off. When it was fully off, he could see what his A.I had been talking about.

His hand was covered in red scarring, the skin slightly inflamed and the scars jagged and some parts even glowing red. And in the centre of the back of his hand, was a glowing red stone. The Reality Stone.

"Oh god. Fuck. I-I think I'm gonna throw up." He honestly felt sick to his stomach, and could feel bile rising in the back of his throat.

Looking at his left hand, he could see the slight rise in the fabric, and knew another one was under there too.

Reaching a hand for his chest, he took out Droney and pressed down, hissing when he felt a burning sensation ripple from his chest right up to the base of his neck.

He could tell both his A.I's were on high alert, and Karen was probably already thinking of ways to help. However, before anyone spoke, another voice rang out from the shadows.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter watched as two people appeared on the once barren rooftop.

One wore all black, a cloak shadowing their face as an orange glow shone from underneath. Their counterpart was a mirror image, the black replaced with white.

Peter felt his Spidey-Sense give a slight buzz, and a growl worked his way up his throat. Karen hissed, and Honey went into Reconaisance Mode, invisible to the naked eye.

Both figures walked forward, but his Spidey-Sense wasn't warning him of danger. It was simply warning him of their presence, making relax. A little.

Both figures stopped in front of him, as Peter tried to stand tall. Falling short, though, as both were a couple inches taller than him. 

The figures simultaneously reached their hands up, and Peter could see clearly they were their corresponding shades under their cloakes, with accents of their counterparts.

But what shocked him was when their hoods fell. The one in white had pure white eyes, and their hair was a soft brown. The one in black had pure black eyes with dark brown hair.

No, that wasn't what was surprising. Merely a day before, he had been fighting aliens and a purple titian alongside other aliens, gods, wizards and superhans.

They were identical. Only difference their colours. But they were identical. And he was staring right at his own face. The one in white spoke.

"My name is Akihito, and this is Akuhei. We are guardians of the stone. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

What.

The.

Fuck


	3. Introduction to a New World

The two figures - now known as Akuhei and Akihito - stood opposite him, there eyes complete opposites yet seemingly getting together like a puzzle.

He hissed, as he felt a sharp sting emit from his chest, but calming waves of reassurance and familiarity soon followed, and the Soul Twins (that's what he was calling them now) both seemed to slightly relax as well.

Was the stone... calming him? It was definitely trying to perform some form of communication. Well, they did say they were guardians of the stone, so he'd probably guess they meant the Soul Stone. Maybe the stone was telling him to trust them?

"I know this is... slightly out of the ordinary, but you are the person the Stone has chosen." Akihito said, voice soft yet sharp at the same time.

"Believe me, this is shocking to us as well, but we are loyal to the stone and its bearer, and we have been sent to protect and guide you." Akuhei added, voice a little more harsh and to the point.

Where Akihito tried to be more subtle in his words, Akuhei was direct and didn't try to even slightly sugarcoat it.

Well. They were certainly... unique.

"I-I dont really understand. And uh, how exactly are you meant to help me?" Both looked at each other, before their clothes seemingly changed before him.

Akihito now wore a white dress shirt with a soft orange tie, along with black trousers that had suspenders and white sneakers.

Akuhei was wearing a black hoodie with 'Your Nightmare' in orange writing, along with white ripped jeans and black combat boots.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Akuhei questioned as he looked over towards his, what. Brother? Brother.

"I thought we were going more formal and stylish." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And really? 'Your Nightmare'? Isnt that a little cliche due to your own abilities?" 

"Says the one dressed like he's about to make his entrance to heaven." Yeah, Peter was getting some Good Omens vibes from these two, just replace insufferable husbands with argumentative twins.

Peter was about to speak up when he felt a slight burning in his right hand, and looked down to see his suit slowly become similar to something he would usually wear to school, except he had thin black gloves that were attached to an undershirt with a high neck which covered any scarring.

He checked his bag, and sure enough his suit sat inside. Sighing and ruffling his hair at the pure insanity of everything, he discretely got Karen and Honey into his bag and vaulted over the edge of the rooftop and snuck away while the two continued to bicker.

He could feel amusement from what he was sure was the Soul Stone, and knew that while the two would eventually find him, he did have awhile.

Eventually reaching the bottom, he walked into the semi-crowded streets - certainly no New York - and decided to explore.  
______________________________  
Honestly, the twins technically had no issues with getting on with one another, but that was because they were normally stuck in the stone together.

Most of the time, it was just them and their connection to the stone, and they often got on very well, with not much bickering.

But being in Midguard, on the mortal world, they found themselves already beginning to act more human. The mass knowledge they had gained already had them arguing.

However, they could agree on the one blatant, obvious thing that was incredibly wrong with their current situation.

"And he's gone." Both had spoken at the same time. They tried to follow the source of the stone, but were simply blocked.

"Great. Now we have to go find him again. Last time, we could follow the stone, and now we cant. Thor, why does the Soul Stone love messing with people?" Akuhei complained, walking alongside his brother.

They were getting a couple strange looks, but nothing they couldn't handle or were surprised by.

"Hm. Well, he cant have gone far. And it's not like there is much to do now, anyway. I believe we may have scared him off." Akihito continued, with Akuhei giving him a look that plainly said 'Ya think?'.

"And besides, it will do him good to get out and about. We could be stuck here for who knows how long. And if the stone trusts him, we have every right to as well." 

"Yeah. Maybe hell even meet some new people? I'm sure hell definitely talk someones ear off." He noticed that he was getting a strange look from Akihito. "What?" There was a slight laugh from the other. "What?" 

"You seem to be forgetting we are in Japan." All he got was a blank look. "Where they speak Japanese." Still nothing. "You know, the language he cant speak?" The realization dawned, and the darker haired guardian looked away, with a growl.

Akihito rolled his eyes, and lifted his pure white hand to cover his eyes as he stared in the direction of the sun.

"It appears to be sometime around two in the afternoon. I think we should maybe start to hurry up to find the Spiderling." Ahuhei nodded in agreement, holding out his hand, where it was a pure black that started to crack out and stopped right before the elbow, mirroring his own which was a pure white.

"Shall we?" Taking each others hand, they became almost unnoticable to the surrounding crowds, a power they were very happy to have.  
______________________________  
It was official, he was lost.

Not that he actually knew where he was in the first place, but still. Even if he tried, he probably wouldn't be able to find out where he came from.

Putting in his earpiece, he began to converse with his A.I, since he had rudely been awaken and didn't have a real chance before hand.

"Hey Karen. Any info on what 'Quirks' are?" He checked his phone, which had been in the front pocket of his bag, and still miraculously worked. Although, it had no signal and the internet wasn't really working properly. What a surprise.

"From the information I have gathered, a person with a 'Quirk' is a person who essentially has a power in one of the following categories: a Mutant Quirk, an Emitter Quirk, or a Transformation Quirk. Mutant Quirks give you an unchangeable body, Emitter Quirks are where you produce the power, and Transformation Quirks temporarily change your body while using your power. Approximately 80% of the world has a Quirk - with number steadily rising - and if you are born without one, you are referred to as 'Quirkless'." 

"So your telling me I'm in a world where almost everyone has some sort of power? So like, what would I be considered as?" Karen hummed, unsure.

"I believe you would either fall into Mutant, Emitter or Transformation. Mutant due to the spider-bite permanently changing your body, Emitter due to your strength and agility, or Transformation due to your 'feral' side. I have also looked up on laws about quirks, and have come up with a simple explanation. Would you like me to explain?" Peter doesn't think he'd ever heard Karen not take a dig at him for this long before. She must be stressed out about this as well. She often liked to talk a lot when she got stressed.

"Yeah sure, Karen. Go ahead." 

"The laws here in Japan dictate that public use of quirks are prohibited unless used in self-defense, such as when one is under attack or preventing someone else from being attacked. However, using your quirk without a Hero Licsense, a license which allows you to use your quirk for heroing without repercussions, is known to be vigilantism. In other words, being Spiderman." Peter huffed, remembering the gut with the dog head mentioning that.

"Too bad. It was technically against the law back home too, but that's not going to stop me. What about accidental use of a quirk? With these infinity stones stuck inside me, I'm not exactly sure how much control I have." Peter's eyes turned down, he wasn't sure what to do.

The Infinity Stones were a major unknown, he had only heard about them a couple days ago and even then he was unsure what they could even do.

He knew the green one was the Time Stone, the red Reality and the orange Soul.

He knew Akuhei and Akihito were guardians of the soul stone and its bearer, or whatever.

He knew they were extremely powerful, and he knew he had three.

What he didn't know was where he actually was, where anyone else was, or who was even alive anymore.

He didn't know what the stones could do, or to what extent their abilities were.

He didn't even know if he had any control. It was weird, but ever since going through that portal, it felt like as if there was another concious, as if he was sharing his body.

The best way to describe it was he was driving. He was sitting in the driver's seat if a seven-seat car. He was the one always having to keep his eyes on the road, listen out for everything, decide where they were going and was the most control.

But there was a person in the passengers seat, giving directions and advice. They were the one he was most aware of, the one who is the second most in control.

Then the two seats behind him were taken up by another two, who were constantly making themselves known by whining and bickering, but didn't do much to affect the drivers decision most of the time.

And then there was the back three. They were the ones who were the most quiet, the only way making themselves known was just by that feeling someone was watching you, you could feel they were there. But they did nothing.

God, what was his analogy? But honestly, that was how it felt right now. And it was kind of exhausting.

His Spidey-Sense gave a slight buzz, but he mostly ignored it. Looking up again, he found himself coming face-to-face with he girl.

Who he promptly crashed into.

 _'Note to self: don't ignore the Spidey-Sense like an idiot_.'

Slightly dazed, he lifted hisself and got into an upright position. Shaking his head, he just remembered about the girl.

"Oh my god! I-I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going and it was total L y my fault! Are you ok?" He held out his hand, and she graciously took it.

She flicked off some dirt that had gotten onto her skirt. Getting a better look at her, he could see she had black spiky hair that was held in a side ponytail, and her eyes were a light black. She also stood a couple inches taller than him.

"大丈夫です." Right, Japan.

"Uh, sorry. I dont know what you're saying." 

"ああ、あなたは日本語が話せない?"

"Uhm..." He didn't really know what to say to that.

"I shall take that as a no." She spoke in a slightly accented English.

"You... can speak English?" He asked with uncertainty, slightly pulling down on his bag straps.

"My parents ensured I learn it from a very young age. What is your name?" 

"Oh, I'm Peter. Peter Parker. I come from Queens in New York."

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. Are you here to to try and get into UA?" Peter didn't really know what that was, but it was his best alibi.

"Yeah? I mean, yes. It's uh, it's my first day here so I decided to explore the city a bit, though I'm now, kinda. Lost." He could see the girl think for a moment.

"Well, my afternoon is free, so I shall show you around! Come, we can visit some of the more important places, and I can show you where the school is." She started to walk away, and knowing he had nothing better to do, simply followed behind.  
______________________________  
It had actually been a really fun afternoon. Momo and him had quite a lot in common. 

And it turns out that in Japan their family name is actually their first name. She had called him Parker quite a few times with him asking for her to call him Peter.

She had shown him the school, and he had honestly been extremely surprised at seeing it. He'd had to lie and say he hadn't seen any pictures online.

But the school had been massive. It made a 'H' like structure, just tons of glass windows and quite a few high walls. It was no Stark Tower, or Avengers Compound, but it was still impressive as heck.

She had showed him a couple more areas, and now they sat at a Starbucks. Thank god they had a Starbucks. He had originally been hesitant, saying he didn't have any money, but she had been persistent and bought him a black coffee and a teriyaki chicken sandwich.

He was eternally grateful, as he had been starving.

"So, do you have a quirk then?" Momo looked up from where she had been drinking a sakura tea.

"Oh, my quirk is called Creation. My quirk transforms lipids into brand-new atoms to create inorganic materials. However, I'm only able to do this if I know the molecular structure of the item I'm creating." She explained, barely taking a breath and taking a sip of her tea.

"Wow. That's so cool! So you can like, create anything as long as it isn't alive? And to be able to remember all the things on a molecular level must be incredibly difficult. What are the limitations? That much power must take a lot of effort, and all the possibilities! That's amazing, Momo!" Peter had spoken with such enthusiasm, and he could tell Momo was slightly surprised.

"Well, what about you? Does it have something to do with the reason you are completely covered?" Well, she was technically right, but he didn't exactly know how to word it. 

Before anything else could be said, there was a hand laying on either of Peter's shoulders. He turned to see the Soul Twins standing behind him.

He looked to Momo, who gave a questioning glance.

"Who are they?" 

"Oh, uh, they're. Well, you see... uh." Come on, mind. Think of something.

"We are part of his quirk." Both had spoken at the same time. Both had on a stoic face, much like when he first met them.

Also, what? When did they suddenly become part of his 'Quirk'?

"Oh, I see." Momo was about to continue when Akuhei spoke.

"Come on, Peter. We have to go now." He almost fell over as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him out his seat, but before he could get far, Momo had run after with his bag.

"R-Right, thanks Momo. Maybe we'll see eachother again?" She smiled as she handed over his bag.

"Of course! Care to meet me here again next Saturday? Perhaps we can study for the entrance exam?" Peter happily nodded before Akuhei and Akihito began to walk away again, and he waved as he rushed after them.

"See ya Momo." He finally caught back up to the duo who then went on either side of him.

"So, where are we going?" Akihito was the one to speak this time.

"Well, before your abrupt departure, we were going to take you to your new apartment." Peter actually stumbled at that.

"My what?! We've been here for two days at most! How did you-"

"Exactly, you have been here for two days. And you will be here for longer, with no evident departure in the near future. You are trapped in a reality that is not your own and have no money, no house, no one else that you know. Right now, it is good to get started." 

They were now walking along an apartment area, and they walked along as they reached a large apartment complex, just along from another.

The large building had a 1 on the side, and the across from it had a 2 on the side, both a light gray.

Walking up the stairs, Peter could see that they were making their way to one of the apartments on the third floor. They reached the apartment, number 36 at the end of the row of apartments.

"How did yo uh guys even get this?" They both looked at eachother before looking back at him.

"An interesting story for another time. As in never." They walked in as the younger teen just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_'I swear to god, if they stole something.'_

Stepping inside, he looked around and noticed the area was mainly unfurnished. There was a living room as soon as you open the door, with a open walled kitchen at the back. T hmm en, there was a bathroom and a bedroom door at the back. It was kind of like his apartment at home. Sans furniture.

"Tomorrow, we will begin to train so you can learn how to control the power of the stones." Akihito began.

"If you are going to be their Bearer, even temporarily, you must learn how to control them and how to control yourself." Akuhei continued.

Peter could only nod, knowing that was going to happen anyway, and they were right. He had some of the most powerful objects simply embedded in his skin, and he had no way to control them.

They had been okay today. Nothing too out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean it couldn't happen. He could easily loose control, become angry, be unable to stop the stones from hurting someone.

"Oh, and have you ever heard of UA High School?" Peter squinted his eyes.

"Yeah? I guess, me and Momo were talking about it earlier, and she showed me the building. I don't know much else about it though. Why?" The two looked at eachother, before looking back at him.

"It's a school for teens to learn to use their quirks to become heroes and-"

"Its a superhero school?! That's insane! How do they even work with such a variety of powers, or people who don't even have quirks? Is that how people become heroes?" He was stopped before he could continue his rambling by Akuhei's bored voice.

"Yes, don't know, don't have any, and for the most part yes. Ow." The last part was ambled after getting kicked in the shin. Honestly, these two are supposed to be Guardians of the Stones? They were acting like Tony and Natasha whenever they would argue.

"Anyway, we want you to go to the school. Not only because right now you are technically a fourteen year old that is legally meant to be in school, but also because they can help you train to use your powers in a battle situation. We can help you control them, but they will be able to teach hmm you how to use them when fighting villains." 

Peter thought about it as he put his backpack on the floor. Karen slinked out of the bag, while Honey flew out and circled his head a few times.

"I have looked into the school, and I do think it is a good idea. However, due to your recent confrontation, I do suggest that you do not display your spider-powers." Karen said. Oh yeah, he forgot about that part.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Great! We have around ten months before the entrance exam."

Oh. Great.


	4. Training with Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- {Anything in curly brackets and italics is spoken in Japanese.}  
> \- Anything in italics with single quotation marks are thoughts  
> \- It is with speechmarks are dreams/ memories  
> \- Italics on their own lines with no quotation marks are the stones talking.

_"Oh, Mr Parker." A familiar apartment, a business suit._

_"So this is the Spiderling?" Bright red hair, warm yet frightening gaze._

_"What are you doing in Hell's kitchen, Spiderman?" Devil horns, a barren rooftop._

_"Oh! Spidey! Spidey over here, I'm your biggest fan! Shut up, Yellow." Red and black suit, pair of katanas._

_"Dont worry, I don't read minds often." Red mist, a gentle voice._

_"I believe this is yours, Captain America." A slight warning, a kick to the face._

_"What the hell is that?" Slight warning, a metal arm._

_"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Warning, wings, breaking glass._

_"What the hell?!" Larger wings, glowing green eyes, frozen lake._

_"Oh, hey, Pete. I didn't hear you come in." Spidey-Sense, crushed, crying._

_"Hey Pedro." Flying, crashing, fire. It burns._

_"Insect!" Glowing stones, snap, dust, nothingness._

_"Rain fire!" Explosions, surrounded, help._

______________________________

"Rain fire!" Peter dodged the multiple orange spikes that were shot towards him. They were essentially harmless, but definitely stung. And he knew that. After getting shot. Multiple times.

Right now, before working with the stones, they were warming up by testing his Spidey-Sense and reflexes.

Akihito stood on the top of an old crate in the abandoned warehouse they were training in. Right now, he was using his own magic of sorts to keep down the noise and ensure people wouldn't even look twice into the building.

Akuhei, however, was in front of him with ten orange silhouettes of people lined in fives on either side of him, the ones shooting the spikes.

Both were wearing a grey t-shirt and pale orange sneakers, with Akihito in white trousers and Akuhei in black. 

Peter, however, wore a more casual version of his Spiderman suit. He had on black trousers with red converse boots. He also wore a red zoodie and the same black shirt that hid his scars with black gloves and a pair of yellow tinted goggles and a red mask that went up to cover his nose.

He would have worn his normal suit, but it was easy to simply walk around without questioning looks and the mask and goggles were easily trapped at the bottom of his backpack on the walk here.

And Akuhei and Akihito said he wanted him to be able to change his clothes on will, and refused to do it for him like they had with his suit.

However, he was actually quite comfortable in the outfit he was wearing. Then again, he says comfortable as if he wasn't getting shot at with glorified bee stingers.

"Alright, that's enough. Time to start the real training." Akihito hopped down from the grate and both guardians submissively waved their hands, and the orange attackers wavered out of existance.

Peter stretched as the twins discussed something he couldn't really be bothered listening into.

"Alright. First, we shall begin training using the Soul Stone. Now, the Soul Stone is probably one of the easiest to control if the stone likes you, but the hardest to understand. Even we don't know the full extent of what all the stones can do." Peter simply nodded, as his hand reached up and hovered over the stone settled in his chest.

"And we will also be training you to resist against mind intrusions. In this world of quirks, there are bound to be ones that can effect the mind, and with Thanos still in possession of the mind stone, we can never be too careful." Alright, that made sense.

"Okay," Akihito spoke. "Let's meditate to start with. Cross your legs and place your hands on your knees, then close your eyes. To control the stones, you must first know them, and connect to them." Doing just that, he closed his eyes and trusted the two to be aware of the surroundings.

"Look inwards, the Soul Stone will be the first to reach out. It is the most sentient of all stones, and will want to connect with another soul." Look inwards.

Look inwards.

He could feel something, or someone, there. It was a light in the darkness, and he felt himself let go of the reality of the world around him.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a watery landscape, simply sitting on top of the apparently solid water. There was a pavilion and the sky was a soft orange.

In the middle of the pavilion was the Soul Stone, which seemed to glow in greeting.

"H-Hi." The world around him brightened.

"So, um, why am I here? Can you help me at all? I don't know what I'm meant to do." The stone called out, and so he walked closer. 

As he reached it, strands of light seemed to reach out, and his hand moved towards them on instinct. They wound their way around his arm quickly and he easily accepted the presence that seemed to enter his mind.

_I will help you._

The water was no longer solid, and he slipped through. He was drowning, again.

He was about to start swimming up again, when the water below, originally black, began to glow red. He felt pulled towards it, and followed his instinct and swam further down.

When he breached the water, he found himself in a forested area. The sky was a soft red, and the trees were a deep crimson.

There seemed to be a soft wind, but he could hear water from somewhere deeper within the forest. 

Climbing out the edge of the lake, he was somehow completely dry. He walked into the forest, before the trees started to obscure.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. Bubbles suddenly started to appear on the trees, and the ground started to break apart and rise.

"Yeah, okay, time to run." He began jumping from rock to rock, much like when he was on Titan.

He kept running as he saw the scenery around him kept changing, an everlasting image of everything and nothing at the same time. 

Eventually, he reached a waterfall. Where the water was flowing upwards. This place aas strange.

Reaching the waterfall, he reached one hand forward, and the water split like a curtain, and behind it sat the Reality Stone, the 'treasure' he was looking for.

Just like in all those old movies.

He stepped over the water, before it closed behind him again. Honestly, this place was like Wonderland.

Once again, strands of red light began to reach out, but with more hesitation. He held out his hand, and the strands began to slowly wound up his arms, and he felt a hesitant presence enter his head.

After a few seconds of silence, he heard it.

_I will aid you in your journey._

The cave enclosed around him, and he was left in total darkness. Trying not to panic, he looked for a way out, before seeing a greenish light appear in the distance. 

Walking towards it, it quickly became larger before he had to cover his eyes as he stepped out a tunnel. And all he could see were mountains.

The skies a soft green, the mountains more harsh, and nothing else in sight. Peter sighed, as he felt another tug in one of the directions.

He climbed for what felt like hours, up and down the mountains. He thought it could have been day, until it only felt like minutes, then months, seconds, hours. He couldn't decide how long, it just took time.

Eventually, he reached another peak of one of the endless mountains, to find the Time Stone floating above a platform that looked similar to the necklace Strange had been wearing.

And again, green strands reached out, but unlike the other two it seemed desperate. They clawed up his arms, and the presence in his mind was strong and demanding but still wary.

He stood there for awhile, waiting for the stone to make a descision.

_Where is the Keeper?_

That was, well, different. He didn't know what he meant, until remembering what Maw and Strange had been saying, specifically Maw.

"I don't know where Dr. Strange is, but I need your help." There was silence, until the presence seemed to accept.

_I shall help you through this._

The sky darkened, and he could feel himself becoming more aware. He could hear cars, the electricity in the ground, the twins talking.

Opening his eyes, he felt more calm than he had in the past couple days. The stones and scars didn't burn as much and he felt quite at peace.

"We felt it." They spoke at the same time, staring him down, their eyes seemingly bolder than before.

"They accepted you." Akihito began.

"So now it's time to learn from them." Akuhei finished. They walked up to him.

"Do you remember the girl you met yesterday?" Momo. Peter nodded.

"The Soul Stone can connect to souls, and track them down if used correctly. As one of the people you know now, we want you to see if you can find her." 

"But how do I do that?" The two just looked at him.

"Fine. Not like you were sent her to help me or whatever." Closing his eyes, he felt a connection to a warm presence.

'Umm, I need to find someone, but I dont know how to do it.' There was silence.

Think of them. Think of them? He remembered talking to her, and their meeting. He remembered enjoying their conversations and their agreement to meet up next the next Saturday-

_'There.'_

She in the general area of one of the main libraries she had shown him, but as soon as he knew where she was, she let go of the searching feeling like it was an invasion of privacy.

"That... kinda felt wrong. But she was in the general area of the main library here." 

"I know it may not always feel the best, but with time you'll be able to find people trapped or in need of search and rescue." Akihito spoke gently, and Peter felt slightly better knowing the bigger picture.

"Whatever, time to move on. Well done, but we still have to keep going before lunch." Peter groaned, now realizing how hungry he was.

"Ugh, cant we go now?" Akuhei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we can. Once you learn this next bit." 

He was now taught how to create strands of solid light from the Soul Stones. Honestly, they reminded him of a light whip or vines. He could make around ten at most before he collapsed from the exhaustian.

"Good. I want you to make them again." And so he did. Again. And again. And again.

They had him doing different things each time.

Once, he had to try and let them lift him and walk. Since they emanated from his chest, it was awkward at first, and they dropped him in a pile of crates. They seemed to hover over him worriedly, as if they were sentient. Then again, Soul Stone.

"Are you alright?" He heard Akihito ask. Peter only groaned.

"You dead?" Akuhei added. Peter answered no.

"Good. Try again." And he did. They curled around his body this time before lifting him, and it worked. At least, until he crashed into the wall.

Eventually, they let him stop, but then created three attackers. The first one ran at him, and he had one strand strike ut in the centre chest, and it disappeared.

The second one came at him from the left, and he dodged before willing another strand to curl around the body and it too disappeared.

The third came up behind him, but he felt his Spidey-Sense send a shiver down his neck before dodging out the way. One of the strands, of it's own accord, wrapped around the attackers neck, and threw it into the wall where it disappeared as well.

"This is awesome! I feel like a modern day Medusa! I'm going to name you Alpha!" He said pointing to the strand that had acted of it's own accord.

He heard a groan from the darker of the two twins.

"Your naming them? He's naming them? He cant be serious. They are unsentient objects!" Akihito simply ignored him, choosing to roll his eyes instead.

"Is it really the best idea to name them? It's not like you can tell the difference."

"I mean, you say they are unsentient, yet they act alive, and the stones are sentient. They are merely an extension of the stones own subconscious, like you. They're just a little different." Peter said, ignoring the two who gave each other a look at his childish behaviour.

He pointed at each one, giving them names from the phonetic alphabet because he may want to name them, but he wanted to do it quickly so they could get food, but skipping the ones that sounded too stupid.

"Okay, so Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, India, Julliett, Lima and Mike." The ten each reacted to a name, and so now he would be able to call them out if he wanted to.

"Okay, let's get food!"   
______________________________

It was around 5pm they got back, and while Peter was tired, he really wanted to go out on patrol. Opening the door, he was greeted by his A.I's.

"Hello, Peter. How was training?" His answer was him mumbling incoherently into the couch cushion he had so graciously crashed on.

"Really? Sounds interesting. Tell me more." Que more incoherent mumbling and wild gestures, and Karen nodded along.

"Mhm. Are you sure you want to go out on patrol? It may not be the best idea." More muffled talk. Karen sighed.

"I know you feel it is your responsibility but remember the laws here, and all the heroes. And get your head out of that cushion, the only reason I can hear you is because of that bloody comm in your ear." Peter lifted his headband stared at the cat A.I.

He stick out his tongue right as Honey nestled into his hair. Karen simply scoffed.

"I will never understand how you became a respected hero/ vigilante back in New York." She began to walk away before stopping.

"If you decide to go out, I will be ready for you and make sure Honey stays here as well." She exited his room, as Honey flitted above her.

Taking that as a 'You can go out but if you end up in jail again it's a you problem', he grabbed his suit and walked past Akuhei and Akihito.

"Hey guys I'm going out on patrol bye!" He was about to exit when he got picked up by the arms and sat on the couch.

"First, some ground rules. First, you have to be back by 11 with an hour allowance incase of any emergencies." Alright, fair enough. Akuhei continued for his brother.

"Second, if any heroes show up I suggest getting out of there. We dont need to add 'break the spider-child out of jail' to the list of growing issues." Akihito finished it off.

"Lastly, remember not to show the infinity stones. Wear the shirt and gloves underneath, we put a power on them to never be able to rip, which means it also adds another layer of protection. If you want to continue to be a vigilante, you must separate the Spiderman and Peter Parker even more than before." Peter knew they were being serious.

"Alright. I can follow those rules. But I've got to go now." He grabbed his bag, and waving at the two, he made his way into the streets of Musutafu, and quickly found an alleyway which his Spidey-Senses warned him was clear of any cameras.

Quickly changing, he put on his suit, black top and gloves underneath, he pressed the spider in the centre of his chest, and heard Karen come online.

"Alright, Peter. Let's see how this night goes." He could hear a scream from somewhere further within.

"Okay, let's go." Peter webbed himself up, and since it was still light he decided to try and stick closer to the shadows.

"Uh, Karen? Is there anything in this suit that makes it darker?" He looked to see a second layer covering his suit.

"Unfortunately not. However, Mr Stark did create a function to cover it in a darker layer, and called it the Stealth Suit." Sweet.

Finding himself in an alleyway, he found a man being mugged by two others, one of them obviously having a gun and the other simply holding a knife.

"Karen, have you got the voice modifier on?" After getting an affirmative, he dropped down.

"I think you should leave the guy alone. I don't think he enjoys the extra company." The two men turned towards him.

{ _"Shit, must be a new Pro. Either shoot or let's get out of here."_ } However, before the two could run, or try shoot at him, he had webbed their feet to the floor and webbed away the gun and knife.

He could see the second guy who had spoken was trying to scratch it off, as he seemed to have extremely sharp nails, but the teen simply webbed them together, before turning to the frightened man who had been standing there ever since you appeared.

{ _"Thank you! Are you a nee Pro Hero? What's your name?"_ } He would lie, but this man was being very grateful and bowed at him. He bowed back, not really sure what else to do.

"It was no problem. And I'm not exactly a Pro Hero, but you can call me Spiderman! I suggest contacting police to get these goons. The webbing dissolves in two hours." Shooting out a web, it latched onto one of the higher buildings and he flung himself up.

That night reminded him much of like his nights in New York. He helped a boy who had gotten lost, rescued a cat from a tree, helped an old man carry his shopping to his car, stopped about two robberies, three muggings and bandaged up a ladies knee and helped her get to a hospital.

All the people had been very grateful, and kept asking him if he was a new pro, and he just kept answering no, ignoring their confused expressions. 

At around ten, he started to slowly make his way back where he had left his backpack webbed under a dumpster in his long lasting webbing. He had learned after having his backpack stolen five times too many back home.

He heard a bark, and looked down to see two men trying to corner three dogs, the dogs growling back in warning.

{ _"Just grab the fucking mutts already."_ } One of the men hissed.

{ _"If the boss wants them so bad, he can come get them himself. I'd rather keep all eight of my fingers."}_ The second man answered, and he actually had eight fingers. Huh.

He webbed the two's feet and hung them upside down.

"I'm pretty sure when a dog growls like that, they are giving you fair warning before they attack you." He turned to the dogs, and could now see they were three different breeds.

The one in the middle was a Rottweiler, with a black and brown coat and red eyes? However, when the dog looked at him, it seemed to instantly relax, and the eyes went a dark brown and got a goofy smile on his face.

"O-kay. Please dont say animals can have quirks. Karen?" 

"It is of very rare occurence, but it has been known for animals to have quirks, such as the Principal of UA." Okay. Okay. A dog with the quirk. He noticed the two dogs behind the rottweiler had also seemed to relax.

One was a husky with a grey and white coat and icy blue eyes. It seemed very energetic. Almost too, when it suddenly disappeared, and he felt a presence behind him. He turned, and the husky was playfully blocking his way. Super speed. Great.

He turned to the final dog, a rough collie. The collie seemed indifferent to him, and stood tall and proud with the usual soft brown and white coat, but with sharp kanines.

"So. What can you do?" A loud bark rang out, and the lights above him flickered, and the alley seemed to shake.

"Alright, so this is a literal representation of Bolt. Do any of you have names?" Of course, they didn't answer. Then he remembered to other tow men, and decided to get out of there.

"C'mon, I have a friend you can stay with." To say Akuhei and Akihito were annoyed at his three new companions was an understatement. Oh well. Not his fault they refused to leave him alone. He let them sleep in his room that night. This was going to be an interesting time.


	5. Sludge Villain

It had been around a month since he first gone out on patrol, and all his dogs now had names.

He called the rottweiler Ned, because of his bubbly personality and ability to judge someones own. They also both had really goofy smiles. He thinked Ned had a quirk which meant he could tell if a person was good or bad, as when he didn't like a person his eyes would go red and the other two dogs would follow suit. He decided to call his quirk Judgement.

He called the husky Pietro, as Wanda had cried to him one night about him. They both had silvery-white hair/ fur and blue eyes. Also, the speed. Honestly, Pietro was able to move very fast and was extremely energetic. He would be in one room then in the next moments after, with barely a blink of his eye. He simply called his quirk Super Speed.

Finally, he called the collie Natasha. Both had a very soothing presence but their personalities were basically the same. Both were very silent and indifferent, and could remain very stoic and dignified. They may not have similar powers, but their attitudes matched.

Taking them on walks was always very difficult, and he was pretty sure that he looked very strange. Pietro was always pulling ahead, whereas Natasha always walked slightly behind him on his left or right, with Ned right next to him on his other side.

They were certainly a sight, and Akuhei and Akihito were always annoyed at having to watch them whenever he would meet up with Momo every Saturday to study.

He would learn Japanese, as well as studying for the UA entrance exam, and he was actually able to hold decent conversations now with mainly grammar mistakes and pronunciation. 

The twins had also been teaching him an hour everyday, after training in the morning and before patrol.

His patrols had also been very successful. Well, mostly. He kept saving people, and luckily yet hadn't encountered police or villains. Didn't mean he hadn't encountered heroes yet. They always had varying reactions.

Some would prattle on about how he was a kid and didn't know what the profession was really about, didn't know what he was doing, didn't have to do this to himself. Honestly, it was nice of them but as if he didn't know what it was about. He'd literally died already.

Others would take the more political approach. Talk about the law, how police were after him, how this could ruin his future blah blah blah. Once again, he already knew this, but lots of them ignored the people who didn't matter in societies eyes. They don't get a say.

A couple would talk about how his quirk would make him easy to find, or he would eventually slip up. That was probably the most likely way he would be found out, by slipping up and using his spider-power. But the twins had been purposefully training him to keep the two separate. 

And then there were some who would simply attack him out of nowhere, namely Endeavour. He really hated the guy. He would act rather coldly and Peter could tell he only wanted to reach the spot of All Might. The Number One Hero. Who he never wanted to meet.

Believe him, he admired the guy. But if he was to get attacked by him, there was no way he'd be able to win short of either a miracle or one of his many, as Mr Stark would say, 'creative' ways to deal with enhanced.

(Not his fault he vacuumed one up. Seriously! If your made of sand, don't let a vaccum get near you!)

Peter sighed as he thought about all this. He really missed everyone back home, but knew that he needed to focus more on the here and now.

And now, Pietro was off his leash.

"Pietro! Get back here right now!" He began running after the speedy dog, Ned and Natasha keeping pace with him.

He could tell Pietro wasn't running at full speed, trying to simply play around, but this was a busy area! He needed Pietro to get back here-

And he was running into a busy park. Why? Just why? Accidentally bumping into people, he would apologize in Japanese, running through the beautiful park.

He could feel Ned beginning to tire out and slowed down, not knowing where to go.

"Pietro! Where are you?" He was starting to freak out a little.

' _Soul Stone, could use a little bit of help._ ' 

Peter could see the strand that would lead him directly to the dog. Another development. Not only would he now know the area, but a strand of light would connect his soul to theirs and give him a direct path. 

Running after Pietro, he found himself in a clearing where a boy with messy purple hair was petting Pietro.

"Pietro! Get back over here, you dumb dog!" He ran over to the stranger and stopped in front of the two. Pietro turned and jumped onto him, and he fell backwards.

{" _Is this your dog?_ "} The guy asked, voice low.

{" _Yes, sorry. He is very first. Uhm, happy?_ } What's the word?" He mumbled the last part in English. The guy seemed slightly amused.

{" _Fast?_ "} Peter smiled as he clipped back on Pietro's leash.

{" _Yes, that is correct. I am sorry, I am learning Japanese._ "} He fumbled with his words a little, but that was one of the first sentences he made sure to learn.

{" _My name is Shinso Hitoshi._ "} He gave a dip of his head, and Peter followed suit.

{" _Pleasure to meet you, Hitoshi. I am Peter Parker._ "} They began to talk, as Peter decided to let the dogs run around for a bit before heading back.

{" _So what is your quirk?_ "} Peter asked. He was pretty sure that was a commonly asked question.

{" _Brainwashing. When I get someone to reply to me, I can control them. What about you?_ "} Peter though, wasn't done with what Hitoshi had just said.

{" _Brainwashing? That's awesome! Are you want to go to UA?_ "} Peter rubbed the back of his head, knowing there was definitely something wrong with what he'd said.

{" _I'm applying for General Studies. I've heard of what the entrance exam is like, I can't use my quirk on robots. But I'll prove them wrong. I will become a hero in the future. But what about you? Are you trying to get in too?_ "}

{" _Yeah. At least, I hope so. I want to become hero too. Oh, and my quirk is named Infinity Stones. Musically, I have six stones that have many abilities to put it simply. Though I'm finding three._ "} Yep. He really needed to learn more Japanese before going to a Japanese school.

{" _Sounds impressive._ "} He sounded a bit more annoyed at that, but before Peter could ask what was wrong, he got a call. He'd finally been able to connect his phone and now had four contacts: Momo, Akuhei, Akihito and Karen.

"Hello?" 

"Peter, can you start to make your way home? You do realise it's getting late and we know exactly where you are." He looked at the sky, and saw it was nearing closer to four.

"Yeah, sure. Be back in a bit." 

"Good! We're having a special training exercise so hurry up!" Akihito shouted from further away from the phone. The call hung up before he could answer, merely mumbling a 'rude' as he whistled over the dogs.

{" _Can I have your phone?_ "} Hitoshi asked, and Peter easily handed it over. Hitoshi typed something in, and once it was handed back, Peter realised that he now had a new contact. 

{" _Normally, I have no interest in making friends. But I like you. See you around, Parker._ "} He walked off, as Peter simply smiled and walked the other way.

He was walking through the streets and found he was getting a bit lost. Until he heard the screams.

Ned whimpered, Pietro became very still and Natasha slowly growled. They started to pull him into the direction of the shouts of terror, and he let them, wanting to investigate himself. If he hadn't left his suit...

They made it onto a street, and he could see the issue. A few days prior, there had been a large shark-like man, but he had been taken down.

But this was something else. People stood in a circle, around the fire and destruction where there was a sludge villain in the centre of it all.

He appeared to have someone trapped inside him, and Peter could also see a green haired boy wearing the same uniform at the side. He grabbed the shaking boys shoulders and turned him around. They were around the same height.

{" _Are you okay?_ "} The boy kept on shaking seeming to have a conversation inside his head.

{" _Kacchan..."_ } Peter quickly made his way over to the heroes at the side, who were merely staring in shock.

{" _Why are you not doing anything?_ "} One of them answered.

{" _We can't do anything. The guys unstoppable and our quirks aren't suited for it._ "} This made Peter angry. They weren't suited for it? There was someone in there who could be dying and they weren't going to do anything?

He literally had to fight a fucking titan who had the powers of the universe at his disposal with nothing but spider powers and the Iron Spider suit, and they were the ones who couldn't even apparently try to help?

{" _Listen kid, someone will get here but for now just stay back._ "} Peter just stalked off, Ned rubbing his head against Peter's hand and Natasha growling at the heroes.

He looked up, seeing the green haired kid about to running forward, a face full of terror but eyes holding determination.

"Oh shit." He was going to get himself hurt going in alone.

{" _Idiot! Stop! STOP!"_ } Even Peter had to agree with that statement.

He turned to the hero who shouted, but saw none of them advance, even as the boy reached the sludge monster, throwing his bag at its eyes. 

Mind made up, he gathered his leashes and handed them off to the hero with the weird yellow and black headband.

{" _Please don't let go."_ } He asked before running off. What? Just because he was annoyed didn't mean he was gonna anger a hero, Aunt May always told him to be polite, even when he felt like he was about to pass out.

Peter focused and produced his ten tendrils. Alpha and Beta wound around his neck with both framing his face in some sense, with the other eight winding around his arms, waiting for his signal.

"Alpha, go for the eyes! Beta, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot distract him! India, Julliet, Lima, Mike, lift me up above the fire." They all did as commanded, and he was lifted above the smoke, hovering a couple inches off the ground.

He noticed Beta and Foxtrot start to help with getting the blonde guy out, but focused on keeping the sludge monsters attention on him.

Technically, this was self-defense, as he was now suddenly getting attacked. The sludge was trying to latch onto him.

His eyes began to burn, the smoke was overpowering his senses. The blonde haired boy was getting suffocated again, and the green haired boy was about to get squished.

"No!" That was not going to happen. He felt a sudden surge of power, his eyes now glowing a bright orange, as tears began to stream down his face.

It was painful, and exhausting, but he felt much stronger. Reaching inwards, he felt the Soul Stone, it was helping him.

More strands of light began to appear, and they were encircling the villain, who was now getting overpowered.

He was put down, and watched as the green haired boy dragged his friend out of the villain, as Peter started to properly encircle the sludge.

His arms were held out as if waiting to be tackled, his legs in a steady stance as he watched the villain with wide, glowing amber eyes, his Main 10 waiting to strike in defensive positions.

People watched on in amazement, but he couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't feel. Until he did. He heard All Might coming up behind him, and moved as he performed one of his punches. 

Everyone was almost blown away, but Peter stood there, supported the four strands who had been holding him up. It was certainly a sight to behold.

He heard the defeaning silence, but noticed the sound of paws making their way over. 

All three dogs jumped on him, but he quickly grabbed them and they ran to one of the damaged buildings, where he saw the view of the two boys lying on the ground, All Might standing alone and the Sludge Villain nowhere in sight.

The extra tendrils all retreated, as he watched All Might raise a fist, with a slight falter in his stance. He could feel the others wind round his arms with Alpha and Beta around his neck, like they were originally.

Quickly making his exit, he found himself at his apartment complex, and made his way inside, where Akuhei and Akihito sat with one leg crossed over the other, glaring at him with the TV on in the background.

"Uhm, sorry?" Both sighed and banged their heads onto the wall. Both were wondering how they got stuck with him.  
______________________________

After waking up, he prepared himself for his lovely Saturday schedule. In the morning training, afternoon studying with Momo.

After arriving at the warehouse with the twins, he began to open his connection to the Soul Stone, which had deepened considerably since those first fateful days.

"Today, we are going to be focusing on the other two stones. With the Soul Stone, you were able to easily work together. However, the Reality and Time stone must have less control over you. First, you have to connect with them. Meditate. This could take awhile." Akihito said, gesturing to the mat layed out on the floor.

And take awhile it did. For him, it didn't feel long, but it had taken him two hours and thirty seven minutes until he was eventually able to reopen his eyes.

"Good. Now, I want you to look at this crate. It is old and breaking. Fix it." Akuhei stated. Peter looked at the crate.

"But what am I supposed to do?" He looked back towards the two, but saw they were meditating. Useful.

He looked at the crate, and reached out his right hand, where the red stone glowed in response. 

The crate began to change before him, the wood gaining colour, gaps filled and and any cracks mending themselves.

Walking up to it, keep knocked on it, and it wasn't breaking.

"Good. The Reality Stone is known for changing reality. To start, we will change already existing things, then take things out of reality, before bringing things in." Akihito spoke.

"It is always best to start small and work your way up. Now, there are twelve crates in this pile. Fix them by midday." 

Eventually, it reached midday and they had lunch before Peter took the dogs out for a walk.

Eventually, he had to head home, and she hugged him, telling him no matter what she would be there. He may have been older, but right now Momo felt like the big sister he never had.

He walked into the same alleyway he had been using since going out as Spiderman, and got changed into his suit, before webbing up and landing on a building near a beach.

God, the place was distressing. It was all trash and like a surrogate dump. He was about to swing away when he saw the green haired guy again, with a skeleton man. They seemed to be training. Huh. Maybe he would come by here again at some point.

Now, five minutes later, he found himself in the middle of a bank robbery, dodging bullets and wincing at every blare of the siren.

Once he had webbed them all up, he swung away but before he could get far he found himself face to face with Endeavour again.

"Oh, hey Flameface! Fancy seeing you here! Can I get going now? My aunts cooking and i gotta be back for dinner." Oof. Not a good idea mentioning his aunt.

{" _Spiderman. Enough of these foolish games. You have been working freely for too long. Go. Home. And don't let any heroes see you again._ "} He laughed at that, like properly laughed.

"Sorry, but no can do. I've got criminals to see, places to be and civilians to protect. No matter how many times you and other heroes try get me to stop, let me tell you. You can never get rid of a spider." His Spidey-Sense rang out, and he easily dodged the attack that came his way.

"Wow. Well, that was rude. Sorry, gotta bounce!" He quickly swung away, but his Spidey-Sense wasn't done. But he couldn't dodge in time.

A knife had embedded itself between his ribs, and he saw a figure running away.

"Well shit." He carefully began to swing to an alleyway, and roughly landed beside a dumpster. Some things would never change.

"Alright. So I have a knife embedded between my ribs. Great." He heard Karen beginning to say something, but he ignored her.

"Peter, may I sug-" He quickly ribbed the knife out, and suppressed a scream as he webbed over the bleeding area.

"That was not what I was going to suggest." Peter sighed, and gingerly got to his feet, the wall being the only thing stopping him from falling.

Flicking out one of his empty web canisters, he got ready to swing when he heard a small voice speak from above him.

{" _Um, are you Mr. Spiderman?_ "} He looked up to see a younger boy with bright orange hair and blazing yellow eyes staring down at him from an open window.

"Um, yeah. What can I do for?" The boy seemed to ponder for a moment.

{"I _s it true your a vigilante? Cause it's illegal. Are you bad?_ "} Okay, great. It turns out even little kids knew who he was now. Sure, it had been like that in New York, but he had only been here a month. Japan must really dislike having vigilantes.

"I know it's illegal, but it doesn't mean I'm bad. I just dont particularity work well with restricting laws." The younger boy seemed to think that over for a moment.

{" _Does that mean you can help me?_ "} Peter simply nodded, before watching the kid disappear before coming out with what looked like a cat.

{" _We got this cat, but it turns out it's illegal to won it, and the people are coming to take him away. But he's special,_ "} Please don't be another animal with a quirk, please don't be another animal with a quirk. {" _Because last week he got run over and died but he was at our door the next morning._ "} Yup, most likely animal with a quirk. Though why was it illegal to own a cat?

{" _Can you take care of him? Please? I love him but I don't want him to be scared if he's taken away_."} Just say no. You've already got three dogs with quirks, you dont need a cat.

"Yeah, sure." Damnit. He carefully took the cat from the younger boy, who gave it one last pet before Peter swung away with one stab wound, a new cat, and the thought of wondering how this is happening to him.

The cat certainly seemed to like his, though freaked out a little while swinging but that was understandable.

Akuhei and Akihito were annoyed but seemingly unsurprised when he appeared at the door with a new pet.

Turns out it was a Serval cat, which was very illegal to own without a license and also very expensive. And apparently, very amused by others suffering.

He also seemed to stare of into space a lot, as if talking through the cosmics to people who were staring right back. He seemed to get injured every twenty seconds but would simply bounce back up and go back to what he was doing.

Natasha would just ignore him, and he would avoid her as well. Ned and him seemed to get along alright and him and Pietro seemed to just annoy each other.

Not forgetting, he would never leave him alone, and refused to leave his side while in the house and constantly was lying across him.

He called him Wade.


	6. Missing Home

"By now, it has been eight months since I've arrived in this universe, and I have only around three months until the entrance exam. 

I must have started these video diaries in my second month here, and it's been quite useful.

But anyway, Karen has fully integrated herself into the Internet here, and it turns out they have absolutely none of the same music or videos! They don't even have vine!

Its definitely different. And I could really use your advice Mr Stark. Being Spiderman here is so much more difficult than back home, literally every hero and police have been trying to stop me. At least the public seem to like me better here than New York.

Akuhei and Akihito have taught be about as much as they can with the stones. 

With the Soul Stone, it's been quite easy. I can find people and feel their emotions and get a general sense of who they are, and I can create the light tendril things and even make some more human glowing warrior things! It's really cool.

The Reality Stone has been going quite well too. We've refurbished the whole apartment by now, and I've even made an exact replica of our lab. It's kinda like having the Tardis, bigger on the inside. I love turning things into bubbles though. It was quite funny the day when Akuhei threw a book at me and it turned to bubbles!

The Time Stone has been more confusing. I first had to try and learn some of the magic spells Dr. Strange did so now I know magic, but don't tell Aunt May! She'd totally freak out. So yeah, he'd somehow got, ugh what was it, a swing ring? Sling ring! He got one of those in my backpack. And kudos to him, the Time Stone can be very temperamental. 

Honestly, Reality and Time together are my worst nightmare. They're always arguing and Soul always has to try and break them up. God, I would have thought the ancient jewellery and stone guardians would be more mature but no! Ugh.

Momo is doing good. Our studying has been going pretty good, though she can get very intense when we study. Did you know they have sakura tea here? I thought it would be disgusting but it's my new favourite drink.

Hitoshi and I have been getting on alright. We talked it out after he went on a bit of a rant how people have great quirks but we're all good now. I mean, he can brainwash people! It's awesome! Too bad the entrance exam only uses non-living attackers, otherwise he would do great in it.

And it turns out, the boy I helped with the sludge monster guy actually lives across from me! His name's Midoriya Izuku and he's been training with All Might, who is actually a skeleton man. Honestly, if they want to keep it more secret, they really shouldnt be training on a public beach. They don't even know who I am.

Then again, I think I'm kinda avoiding them. Don't know why, but I feel like if I suddenly went up to them and tell them, they'd have a miniature freak out. Kind of like you when you first found out I was friends with Deadpool.

And Endeavour is still being a bitch. He has this weird obsession with surpassing All Might to become the Number 1 Hero. It's kinda weird. And unhealthy. And I swear to god, does nobody here have a secret identity? Villains and heroes alike all have their faces and names out there, well, almost everyone, but I feel like I'm the only one who ensures absolutely nobody knows.

Then again, not that you'd understand either, what with your 'I am Iron Man' interview.

Oh, and Erasurehead! He was sent after me around the two month mark, but then found out he couldn't erase my 'quirk', probably thinks that it's to do with the suit. But uh, he kinda gave up on trying to capture me, and instead usually just makes sure I'm being careful and asking if there's danger nearby. So yeah, there is at least one person not trying to capture me. I think.

So yeah, the Soul Twins have finally cooled down on the training with the stones, though they can still be quite unpredictable. I was literally just watching TV when everything started to rewind! I mean, c'mon Time Stone! It was getting to the really good part!

But the Reality Stone has been quite helpful. I can now fluently speak Japanese, though my pronunciation could still do with a bit of work.

Though I may have accidentally turned Akuhei's pretzel into concrete. Yeah, he was not happy about that.

Oh, and all the animals are doing good! Natasha the collie and real Natasha have so much in common. Which reminds me, where was she in the final battle? I hadn't seen her there. 

Pietro is also being hyperactive as usual, which is how Wanda used to describe Pietro so I'm pretty sure his name was on the mark.

And Ned! He's such a sweetheart. Except for when he meets people he doesn't like, then his eyes go all red and he starts growling, then the others join in. Even Wade hisses!

Wade is also doing great. I think he may have secretly died a couple times and the twins just didn't tell me, but it is so much like how whenever real Wade dies Matt always tries to hide it. Especially if he is the one who killed him.

*sigh* It's probably not healthy, always talking to you like this. Cause I know it's not you, Mr Stark. But I want you to be here. I just want to see you again. I miss you, and мама паук, and Wanda and Wade and Matt and everyone else. I've never felt this alone before. I've always had someone with me, someone I've known, but there's no one.

I can't really talk to anyone here. Momo needs to focus on the entrance exam, I feel bad talking to Hitoshi about my quirk, and I don't really know anyone else here.

But it's weird. It's as if I'm really mad at Thanos for stealing the stones, as if they were mine in the first place, but I think it's actually the other Infinity Stones who are mad. They don't like being used to cause mass murder.

And I need to talk to someone. But there's no one, because I've been here eight months. Eight. Where are you, Mr Stark? Please, I need you.

Akuhei and Akihito are only here because of the stones, Natasha, Pietro and Ned are only here because I was the person that found them, and Wade is only here because that little boy gave him to me.

The only people I have here are Karen and Honey. But I need you, Tony. I can't I can't do this on my own. Please. I need you." Peter waited for an answer, some semblance of a reply.

But all he was met with was silence, and Peter felt a couple stray tears slide down his face. 

"Peter?" Karen was the one recording. She and Honey had alway been with him when he was making these videos, just the three of them in his room.

"End the recording. Save it to the 'If You See Me Again' file." Peter walked away from his desk and fell onto his bed, letting more tears slip out.

He thought it would be getting better as time went on, and it did for the most part. But his nightmares plagued him every night, and he was always hearing voices, of the deceased, of the living, of the feared, of the loved, of the missing, of the unknown.

This place was nice, but he wanted to go home, where he truly belonged. It had been over eight months since he got here. Eight months since he left his universe. Over a year since he died in his father figures arms. Over a year since had seen Ned, MJ, May, Natasha, Wanda, Wade, Matt, Betty, Cindy, AbeFlash, Mr Harrington, Mr Delmar.

He missed the familiarity, he missed New York, his home, his friends, his family. Hell, he even missed school! And the police! At least they weren't constantly trying to bring him in, especially when he was trying to help people.

Because as much as he tried to pretend, this wasn't home. This would never be his home. Because he still got lost of main streets. He still wouldn't get that relief walking through the door to this apartment. There was no burned food, no daggers being thrown around, no annoyed devil, no annoying Deadpool, no loud ACDC playing.

This wasn't his home, and he wanted his back.  
_________________________________________

He stayed like that for around half an hour, Honey nestled in his hair with Karen curled up in his side.

Eventually, he got up and looked around. It was certainly different from the first time he was in here. It was now more like a bedroom than just a room with a bed.

Wait that doesn't make sense. But whatever.

The whole apartment was now three stories, as by using the Reality Stone, he decided to make it like the TARDIS.

The bottom one, which is the one everyone else saw, had the living room, kitchen, indoor garden for the animals, and a bathroom.

The second floor had Peter's bedroom, his attached on lab, a spare bedroom, Akuhei and Akihito's room and another bathroom.

However, the third level was Peter's favourite, as it had now become their training floor, which meant that they didn't have to sneak over to the warehouse every day.

The entire apartment had been designed with Stark Tower in mind on the top two floors, but the bottom was mostly like his old apartment, with a few technological enhancements here and there.

Including cute little roombas who would clean both floors, walls and ceilings.

The indoor garden was mainly just grass, with a couple beds and a cat climbing frame, with some dog toys and flowers. Because as much as Honey seemingly denied the accusations, Peter was pretty sure she liked to act like a hummingbird, much like how Karen would act like a cat.

Speaking of A.I's, the apartment now had it's own A.I as well, E.L. Which simply stood for Enhanced Laptop, because that was what she originally was.

After naming his first two A.I's, Mr Stark had insisted that if he were to create another one, he had to use an acronym.

Probably not the acronym he had in mind, though.

Back on topic, though. Peter's room was now a lot more filled. He had a nice double bed, a dresser, some shelves where he kept some knickknacks from his time here, as well as anything that he had had in his backpack, and posters were now hung up, seemingly having been rolled up. Strange had had a weird sense of priority.

He also had a desk with smaller inventions and work and studying materials. Then there was the TV mounted on his wall. Karen had a bunch of movies, series and songs saved in her memory, and she miraculously got them to work here.

But what stood out most were the frosted glass doors that lead to the lab. A lab which he had made oh so similar to the lab back home. The one he and Mr Stark would spend hours in. Where he would fall asleep. Where he and his mentor would joke around. Where Dum-E and U would be wheeling around. Where it was just them, and nothing outside (besides Pepper and most likely Natasha) could get inside.

It was his sanctuary, and yet he couldn't stop a foot inside. He regrets making it a replica of the lab, but now he can't find the will to change it either.

Apparently, he had been staring for awhile, because the doors began to defrost, and became see through, but his eyes still didn't break away.

He slowly got up, and felt Honey lift off his head and Karen stand as he began to make his way to the glass doors.

He stood there, looking in, when they silently slide open, and he was on autopilot as he stepped indoors.

He walked directly into the room, where the two workbenches sat. The two Tony and him would spend hours working at. Or their doppelgangers, at least.

He walked towards Mr Stark's, and a soft smile covered his face. The late nights, the junk food, the mini challenges, comfortable silences. It all happened in this rooms twin, and he found himself regretting not coming in here for months.

Peter looked around, and he could see the pictures that he had hung on the walls, the Lego boxes that sat in a corner. Everything was the same, yet he knew it still wasn't real.

However, he found himself sitting at his workstation, and did an all nighter in the usual Tony fashion, working tirelessly on his new invention with Karen and E.fc dazsL's input, the picture of him and Tony happy above him.  
_________________________________________

Peter was exhausted the next day, but a cup of coffee had fixed it quite easily. It was a Thursday and he decided to go back to the park he had been frequently visiting after meeting Hitoshi there.

Pietro, for once, seemed really tired and Ned didn't want to go out either, and so he took out Natasha, deciding to just leave the leash at home. Natasha could be trusted to walk without running off (unlike some other dogs).

He walked to the park, stopping along the way to pick up a sakura tea from Starbucks, not that he would ever admit it to Momo, and grabbed some dog treats from a nearby supermarket.

Walking into the park was always refreshing. It was generally quiet with a few kids running around, old couples walking along the paths, families having picnics.

He kept on the path, a couple children asking to pet Natasha and they were luckily very gentle with her, otherwise she might have got annoyed. Then again, he's pretty sure all the dogs have a soft spot for children.

Eventually, he found himself near a secluded area that was surrounded by bushes and flowers that hid the place but still let sunlight through. He'd found it a few weeks after meeting Hitoshi.

Except this time, there was a girl around his age simply standing there. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be basking in the sunlight.

But the strange thing was her hair. Which technically wasn't hair. At all. They were vines, a deep green which sat lower back. It looked cool.

Apparently his presence had become known, as she seemed to turn to him, and her black eyes seemed to stare right through him.

 _{"Oh-oh, sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here."}_ As he was speaking, Natasha walked off and settled near a rose bush, resting.

 _{"It is quite alright. I'm am simply basking in the Heavens sun."}_ She spoke, while raising her arms into the sunlight. Okay, a bit strange, but he had literally fought with a raccoon and a living tree.

 _{"Right, um well anyway, my name is Peter Parker, nice to meet you."}_ He gave a slight bow, as she bowed back.

 _{"Pleasure to meet you, Parker. My name is Shiozaki Ibara. Would you care to join me?"}_ He thought for a bit, before nodding. 

_{"Sure, though I might meditate instead."_ } Peter settled on the grass, as Ibara sat back-to-back with him, so that he was shaded from the sun. 

It was definitely strange, to say the least, for being people having just met, but he could tell that she was a good person, and he liked the idea of having a presence that wasn't tied to the stones already to meditate by.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found it to be around one, about three hours after he headed out. Natasha was still sleeping soundly, and Ibara was still sitting in peace, before she opened her eyes sensing his movements.

 _{"It appears to be time to take my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Parker. I hope we shall meet again as this was an enjoyable time."}_ He waved to her as she took her abrupt leave.

He saw Natasha look up at him, now awake.

"Okay, so that was a little strange." He chuckled, but it was still nice. Oh well.

"Okay, let's go Nat." He winced a little at the nickname, a weighted feeling in his chest, but he simply shrugged it off. However, before he left, he heard chirping, but it sounded pained.

He went into a bush, and there was a brownish coloured bird injured at the bottom. It seemed to try and fly off but was unable too.

"Oh, hey, shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok." He gently put down his hand, and unconsciously reached out towards it's her soul to calm her.

The bird seemed to instantly calm down, and tentatively hopped into Peter's hand before sitting down. He chuckled as he held out his other hand and gently started to stroke her head.

Then he started to freak out cause he realised that he now had a small bird who was injured to take care of.

"Okay Peter. You can do this. Just find a vet or the equivalent of the RSPCA or something." He reached into his bag and pulled out the com he used for Karen.

"Hey Karen? Can I get a little help here? I have an injured bird. Do you know where the closest vet is?" He heard a hum as Karen looked, probably through Google Maps.

"It seems the closest vet is a forty minute travel, however if you make your way back here I can give the bird a full scan to see the extent of the damage. Mr Stark did put medical care into my coding." He flinched. He remembered 

"Alright. We're on our way back. Natasha, let's go!" He shouted back at his dog, who loyally ran up and stayed right by his side.

Once they reached home, he had Karen scan the small bird. Apparently, she was a Japanese Bush Warbler, illegal to own, and she had a broken wing. And a quirk. 

He silently questioned the Soul Stone whether he was purposefully being lead to all of the animals with quirks, and all he felt was amusement.

When the bush Warbler sang, she emitted a calming aura. He called her quirk Calming Voice.

He called the bird May.  
_________________________________________

Peter sighed as he came out of meditation in the indoor garden. Honey and May were perched on the branch of the young cherry blossom tree, Natasha and Ned were sleeping at its base, Wade and Karen were curled up in the cat condo, and Pietro was running through the miniature obstacle course.

He got up and grabbed his phone as he walked into th living room as he checked his - admittedly few - contacts and looked through the news in this New York City.

For the past couple days, Akihito had him start to learn about the heroes in New York and America, just so that he knew the bare minimum if anyone ever asked.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple before putting on a hoodie, looking out the window to see it almost dark out.

"I'm going on a walk!" He shouted through the loud apartment, and heard a reply from one of the other floors.

He jumped off the wall at the edge, knowing nobody really cared and put in one ear bud as he ventured into the city that was beginning to become a familiar sight.

He still couldn't call it his home, but it was somewhere that he could accept being trapped in.

He sighed as he continued to walk forward, finding himself in a new area that he didn't know.

As he wandered, he thought back to the people he had left behind, smiling as he remembered the unique ways he had met them all.

Tony had simply found the teen as he was still figuring out his place in the world, swinging around in a jumpsuit and lots of raw potential. He had dragged him half way across the world before taking him on as his intern after the whole Homecoming fiasco.

Natasha had followed soon after, having been excused from her charges on behalf of Stark. She had taken one look at him and questioned if he was the result of a one night stand. Much coffee was sput out that day. The world renowned spy had quickly taken a liking to him, showing a side the world never got to see.

A few months later, Wade and Matt had come crashing into his life. Literally. Deadpool and Daredevil had teamed up, the latter reluctantly, and had jumped off a building right as he'd been swinging by. A lot of startled yelling on behalf of Peter, and scolding from Matt as he lectured Deadpool who hadn't seemed to give two fucks. Team Red had been established not a week later, and he was constantly meeting them for patrol.

And finally, Wanda. It had been a mere coincidence, something that would only happen in stories that they met after a storm had forced both to retreat inside of a small coffee shop, and they had talked for awhile before exchanging phone numbers and having the occasional meet up. She had found out about Spiderman, and being quite young herself he had someone to talk to.

And yet, now none of that mattered. He was trapped in this world, with no visible way out, the powers of the universe embedded in his skin, an illegal vigilante, two celestial beings as his guide and having to take care of animals with quirks with no hope to get out.

The thoughts were like a storm in his head, as he found himself crashing into the wall of the alleyway, tears freely falling down his path as he slowly slide onto the ground, the Soul Stone beginning to burn where it was settled.

His friends - gone. His family - gone. His heroes - gone. Everything he ever knew - gone. He had never been so alone in all his life. When his parents died, he fell back onto Ben and May. When Ben was gone, May had supported him. When he became a vigilante, more people than he had ever hoped had made their way into hiside. 

When he- died, he had Mr Stark. When he came back alive, Doctor Strange had held his shoulder in a moment of reassurance. Right as he felt through the portal, others surrounded him.

But here? Akuhei and Akihito were great, supportive. But they weren't those who he had left behind. His new found furry friends gave him focus, living beings to help care for, but he missed the paternal people in his life. The Soul Twins were like his mischievous older brother, protective but still willing to get in trouble, and they never fully understood.

Continuing to cry, he pulled the sleeves of his hoodies over his hands and scrubbed at his face. It had been almost seven months! He should be over it by now! He should have accepted it! And yet he couldn't.

 _{"Hey, are you alright?"}_ Cursing his Spidey-Sense, Peter's head snapped up to find the source of the voice.

It was a teen, probably not to much older than his current self, with indigo coloured hair and similarly coloured eyes. He wore a white cloak and trousers(?) and armoured gauntlets with many purple puches, along with a purple visor that covered half of his face. Weird, he looked like a Pro. Did he miss something when looking into hero licenses? He could have sworn they had to at least be out of school, cause this guy was definitely under eighteen.

 _{"Yeah, I'm fine."}_ He answered, turning his head away as he felt his face burn up, trying to rub away the tears that didn't seem to want to stop.

It was silent for a few moments, before he heard a quiet sigh and the telltale signs of footsteps, before he saw a figure slide down the wall in front of him. He looked, and the teen was now sitting in front of him, quietly staring.

The silence seemed to stretch on for a few moments, as Peter willed himself to stop crying, when the teen spoke again.

 _{"My name is Amajiki Tamaki."}_ He finally said, eyes tired yet sharp as Peter continued to stare at the ground in front of him, too exhausted and embarased to look up.

 _{"Peter Parker."}_ He mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves as he fell into a cross-legged position. He could tell Amajiki wasn't fully comfortable, yet he could feel gratitude towards him for trying.

 _{"Do you want to talk about it?"}_ He was about to scoff, but felt the sincerity and concern oozing from him, and that made him almost break down. It was funny, sometimes the person who learns the most about you is simply a stranger in the right place at the right time.

 _{"My family... They're all gone. I have no way of contacting my friends, it's impossible. Everything I've ever known, it's all gone. I didn't choose to be here, and I just wish I could go home, but there's nothing left to call home anymore. I left, not by choice, and now I have no way of getting back."}_ Tears continued to fall at a faster pace than before, and tried wiping them away before they were seen.

 _{"How come you have now way of getting back? Surely there is someone to help you. Are... you living alone?"}_ Amajiki asked timidly, seeming to not know how to approach the situation. Not that he could blame him. He didn't either.

 _{"Its... complicated. And I'm living with these two people, who are kind of part of my quirk. They're basically me, but different. It's difficult to explain."}_ Peter sighed at the end of his sentence, his tears finally stopping. Now he just felt - numb.

The silence once again stretched on, before Amajiki began to stand, and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, and got up on shaky legs.

 _{"Can you wait here for a minute?"}_ The indigo haired teen asked, looking around a but nervously. With a nod, he took off, and Peter checked his phone. It had been almost an hour, and he had a text from Akihito questioning his whereabouts, which earned a small smile.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Amijiki running back in a more reserved outfit, something that wouldn't make him stand out in the crowd.

{ _"Can I walk you home? It's- it's getting dark and I'd rather you not walk alone."}_ Wanting to bite back about how he was eighteen, he bit his tongue as he remembered to everyone else that he was only fourteen, and even then he had always naturally looked younger.

 _{"Yeah, sure. I don't really know where I am anyway."}_ Giving the area of where he needed to go, they began to walk silently down the street. Amajiki seemed to avoid all eye contact, and Peter got a feeling he wasn't fully comfortable talking to people.

Amajiki's phone pinged, and Peter saw an image of a boy with spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes, who was smiling at the camera.

 _{"Who's that?"}_ Amajiki seemed to give a slight smile, softening at the sight of the picture on his phone.

 _{"My friend, Mirio. We go to school together."}_ Silence, yet this time it was less tense as they made their way through the streets of Japan. Inevitably, they reached Peter's block, and he could see the light shining through the window of the apartment.

Turning to his escort, he slightly raised an eyebrow as the younger- older- other teen asked for his phone.

 _{"In case- in case you ever need someone to talk to, or if you're ever in trouble."}_ He just silently handed over his phone, and another contact was added to his phone.

Saying his goodbyes, he watched as Amajiki walked off, not fully expecting to see him again. And yet, as he watched him disappear around the corner, he got the distinct feeling that was not the case. Wade would probably say something shitty about the author doing it _"cause they like the character! If they like the character, they're gonna want them to have more screen time! Why do you think I'm here, Spidey?!"_

Walking inside, he smiled seeing Akuhei and Akihito meditating, a spare cushion nearby in case he wanted to join, though he could see Wade had already taken the spot, stretched out with paws hanging over the edge.

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.


	7. Time Flies When You're Trapped in an Alternate Universe

_He had failed. The bodies of his friends - his family - surrounded him. Tony, Wanda, Natasha, MJ, Ned, May, Ben. Why did he fail them? He needed to be better!_

_"Peter!" His head snapped up, as he heard the voice of Momo shout from somewhere within the darkness._

_"Momo? Where are you!" He began to run forward, desperate to save the person who was left._

_He began to hear the barks of his new found furry/ feathered friends - Natasha, Wade, Ned, May, Pietro - only to result in whimpers and silence._

_He ran forward, to find their fur matted with blood, Wade as still as he had ever seen the serval, May's feathers ruffled and her neck at an odd angle._

_Tears continued to stream as he heard more yells from within the darkness._

_"Peter!" This time he heard Hitoshi calling out to him, and he reluctantly left the bodies of those he loved behind in order to find the ones he could still save._

_He continued to run throught he darkness, noticing small lights began to become prominent._

_Then the screams started. Of his family, his friends, the Avengers, strangers. He fell to his knees, hands clamped over his ears._

_He failed them. He failed them all. He failed. They died because of him, would die because of him. A curse. It was a curse._

_Then the laughter. Deep, echoing, vile laughter. It surrounded him. He couldn't escape. Trapped._

_"Insect!" A snap._

He woke up screaming.  
______________________________

"Hey Mr Stark. So, today's the big day! Hehe... Anyway, the Entrance Exam is today, I have to leave in half an hour to get to the exam on time, and I'm kinda, nervous? I guess? 

Momo told me that she heard the practical exam was robots, so it shouldnt be too difficult. Kind of like fighting those aliens in that final battle, Chitauri? Wasn't it?

Anyway, I guess it's just the usual nerves, though it doesn't really matter. Even if I dont get in, it doesn't really affect me in the long run. I don't exactly plan on staying here for the rest of my life.

But yeah, Momo texted me like five minutes ago wishing me luck, cause apparently people can get in on recommendations and I think they take a different test?

But anyway, I saw Ibara two days ago, for what must have been the seventh time since I met her. It's weird. We don't really talk much, she more basks in the sunlight because I think it helps her quirk, you know the vines on her head? It's peaceful though, and it's certainly not the weirdest thing that has happened to me.

Momo and I had also met up on Saturday as per usual, except she was making me focus solely on stuff I could face in the practical exam, as well as testing my Japanese reading and writing for the written test. Don't think I'd have done so well without her.

Me and Shinso also went to the movies, and told me how he would never pass the entrance exam for the Hero Course, so his plan was to go into General Studies and then get himself transferred into the Hero Course, which is actually pretty smart. But it's kind of annoying that the practical exam isn't suited for every quirk, no matter how good the quirk is. Cause Shinso needs an actual person, not a robot.

But anyway, I've also met up with Amajiki once more. We occasionally text, and I found out he has an internship with th hero Fatgum which he had been heading home from when he found me. But his quirk is really cool, I actually found some videos of him on the Internet, though he seems to be a bit... antisocial? Nervous? He doesn't really think himself as good as he is, which is kind of upsetting.

Akuhei and Akihito wanted to accompany me to the exam, but I'd rather do it myself, though I get the feeling they're going to follow me anyway. It's like having Matt and Wade around, minus the eccentric part. And rambling on about the fourth wall.

I don't really have anything smart to wear, but Akihito taught me to change my clothes using the Reality Stone, so I've kinda just tried to look like I'm wearing some form of school uniform. Also makes it easy for when I need to instantly change from the suit to civilian clothes.

That's... another thing. Turns out the stones don't like to be hit. At all. Endeavour was attacking me, and he sent a punch directly to my chest. And it hurt. A lot. I was lucky to be wearing the Iron Spider suit, because otherwise I think it would have sent a sort of shockwave. But it was as if the burns around the stones were fresh again, I've been in the lab trying to figure it out but, that's not really going well.

They haven't really openly talked before. They've whispered before, and I can get the general feel of what they feel, but they haven't really communicated much. The tendrils of light from the Soul Stone are doing well though. I've been training with them so we can be prepared for the giant robots.

Only issue is, I've been used to doing smaller things, with let's of breaks and stuff, but recently I've been finding my limitations while using the stones. If I use them to long, they can burn more than usual, and it hurts and the scars spread further, like when Thanos snapped. The Soul Stone sent a vague image of a mangled arm.

The Reality Stone, though, yeah. So I can't change things that are living? And it's more difficult to create rather than transform. But it's still awesome, I dont even have many clothes anymore, I just change them.

With the Time Stone, it's easier to slow down and speed up time than pause it, obviously, but reversing time is quite difficult, and gives me a major headache. It also tends to spazz out my hand, same with Reality, and I think it might be because of where they're settled.

I've looked under an x-ray, and the stones are embedded into my skin, and as fair as I can tell they are pushing on tendons and nerves in my hand, which is causing some bad pains and occasional spasm, which I thought were just normal until Karen made me look into it about a month ago.

Oh, and the Soul Stone. That one definitely doesn't like to be hit. She kinda retreats into herself, and it majorly messes with my head, causes migraines and headaches. Then, because where its settled in my chest, its cracked the centre of my ribcage, then healed around the cracks, though it's stayed fractured. Probably why it hurts so much. 

Anyway, the stones tend to become slightly unresponsive when hit, fyi if Thanos becomes an issue to you guys again, but I hope not. I... don't even know if you guys are alive, actually.

But yeah, I should probably get going, time's running short before I need to get going, and the twins are fussing over how it's going to go. I might even end up meeting up with Midoriya. Still haven't talked to him yet. Don't know why but its whatever. 

Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, Mr Stark. I've never really asked this before, but if you get these, can you tell May that I larb her? And tell Ned and MJ that I miss them? Oh, and tell Wanda that-that she has people who care about her. And then can you ask Matt and Wade to cover my area in Queens? Thanks, Mr Stark. Karen, end the recording and save it to the usual file." Peter fell back into his chair, running his hands down his face.

Hands in his lap, he looks out the window for a second, watching as the clouds sped through the sky. 

"Peter? It's time to get going soon." Karen's voice broke through his daze, and he quickly got up and sighed as his clothes changed into that of average school uniform clothes. Grabbing his backpack with cargo pants and his black turtleneck and gloves. 

It had almost been a year since everything happened, but he still hated the scars on his chest and hands. It reminded him of how he got here, what he did to get here, what he had been through, and of his failures. He may have saved his universe, but he knew by now that Natasha hadn't been at the final battle for one reason, nothing would keep her away from helping people.

Just as he was about to stand up, Karen jumped into his lap, and simply stared while Honey also joined her. He sighed again, but with more fondness in his tone.

"You're not going to let me go alone, are you?" He simply reopened his backpack, as the A.I cat and hummingbird hopped/ flew inside. Getting up, he makes his way down to the living room and takes in a breath as he sees the two guardians standing in his path.

"Guys, I kinda have to go." He said, fixing the tie of his fake school uniform. The two shared a look before handing him the retractable spear he invented.

"Just incase." They spoke at the same time. Both giving a smile, but all he could see was his own face. He frowned, but grinned again before they saw.

"Good luck." Akihito said, ruffling his hair before walking back into the living room, and sitting on the white meditation pillow.

"Don't get yourself killed." Akuhei added, giving him a glare before following Akihito and sitting on the black meditation pillow.

He stared for a moment, before silently walking out and down the many sets of stairs, deciding to forgo just jumping from the level. He looked across the street to see if he could see Midoriya, honestly having forgot he'd been wanting to meet him, yet never really having the chance to do so yet.

However, he didn't see the face of the teen he helped save when the Sludge Villain attacked. He winced at the memory. That he wanted to try to avoid. He did not want to be noticed for it, and yet it was his own fault for being so obvious with the stones. Good thing he already had a game plan.

Continuing his way to UA, he hopped onto one of the many trains and put in his comm to Karen, and he heard her begin to speak.

"Peter, you should be careful during the exam. As your primary caretaker, it is my job to ensure you stay safe." He perked up at that. Karen had always joked about having to take care of him, but she'd never mentioned this before. Looking around, he took out his phone and opened his texts. They had set it up incase Peter wasn't able to speak aloud, which wouldn't be preferable right now.

"What do you mean 'primary caretaker'?"

"Its a subsection to the Baby Monitor Protocol. When no other heroes or adults are there to watch over you, I take over to ensure your health and safety. Which includes mental health, Peter. Mr Stark put it in place after Homecoming." He gave a slight flinch at the second sentence, but also a soft grin even as his throat began to close, and he fished out a water bottle as he began to find it a little more difficult to breath.

"Of course he did." He muttered, eyes looking down towards his bag where he knew Karen sat in its depth. He subconsciously ran his hand over the Reality stone, thinking of Mr Stark. He jerked when he felt it begin to burn.

"Hey Pete." He turned when he heard the familiar voice, and tears sprung to his eyes when he saw Mr Stark standing there, hands on his pocket. He had an easy grin on his face, as if Peter hadn't seen him in nearly a year.

"M-Mr Stark? Wha- But- How?!" He exclaimed, standing, but was aware when the others in the car looked in their direction.

Looking up, he saw that it was his stop, and grabbed Tony and dragged him off the train, walking in silence until he reached the streets and found an empty alleyway. Then, he turned and leapt into the mans arms, and gave a quiet sob.

"Mr Stark! You're here. You're really here." He gripped the man, and he felt him grip back. And yet, his Spidey-sense was like a buzzer in the back of his skull. Something was wrong.

Letting go, he looked around, trying to find the source of the danger. Where was it? Come on, Spidey-sense! Why couldn't you be given a voice! Yet it was telling him the danger was behind him. But the only thing behind him was...

"Kid? What's wrong?" He turned back around, and looked closer to the man he had spent much time with the previous two years before Thanos arrived.

Now, he saw it. Mr Stark's eyes were a deep brown, almost black when you glanced at them. Yet, what he looked at now were not those same eyes.

They were a glowing red.

Slowly, he pulled of the glove, and looked down to the glowing red stone, scars pulsing the same crimson. He stared for a moment, a tear landing on the stone as he lifted his head back up.

"You're not Mr Stark, are you?" Regret seemed to wind it's way up his arm, the Reality stone trying to apologize, as the illusion gave a lopsided grin, sorrow seeming to gleam in its eyes. 

"Sorry kid." He murmered, before dissipating. He collapsed against the wall, choking back sobs as his heart rate climbed as he found it hard to breath.

"Peter, I need you to breath. In, and out. Match your breaths with the pulse." He heard in his ear, as he felt something cold slipping under his hand. He spent the next few minutes sitting there, matching his breaths to the beats under his palm as the voice continued to talk, what he couldn't tell you. It barely passed his ringing ears.

Once he found himself able to breath again, he found himself looking towards his hand, only to find a metal feline shape sitting underneath. Karen.

"It's okay Peter. Take ten minutes to calm down, then we can make our way to the exam." The exam, right. How could he forget? Then again, with the appearance of Mr- the illusion, you could say he became distracted.

He glared to the red stone, which was no longer glowing. Had it done it on purpose? He knew they were somewhat sentient, especially the Soul stone, but to what level? Did it even know what that would do to him?

He could fangs pressed against his bottom teeth, and his fingers had become slightly sharper, but breathed as he tried to reel in his spider side, not wanting to go on full rampage funnily enough.

Taking a breath, he pushed it into the back of his mind. He couldn't focus on that right now, he couldn't. Akuhei and Akihito wanted him to get into this school, and he wasn't going to let them down.

"Peter, maybe you should-" He cut her off, not wanting her to worry about him. All he wanted was to get to the exam on time.

"Not right now, Karen." He snapped, grabbing his bag as her shoulders seemed to drop before jumping into the bag, and he placed the earpiece inside as well. He didn't need her trying to parent him right now.

Taking a calming breath and checking his face in a window, he quickly made his way to UA, and stopped at the entrance for a moment.

He'd seen it a couple times now, but with all the potential students mulling around and the sky as clear as day, it was certainly a sight to behold.

He was brought out of his reverie as he decided to head in, making sure to get a seat near the back, wanting to stay far away from the front.

Eventually, once everyone had settled, a man with weird yellow hair and sunglasses indoors, who he recognized as Present Mic.

{" _For all you examine listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today. Everybody say hey!_ "} The man held a hand up to his ear, waiting for a response, but all he got was silence in return.

{" _What a refined response._ "} The man mumbled, shoulders shrugging up. He felt kind of bad for the dude, but no way in hell would he suddenly jump up and yell 'hey' in return.

{" _Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! Yeah!_ "} Once again, he was met with silence, but it didnt deter him this time. 

Peter heard someone quietly mumbling, and he saw Midoriya with his hands up to his face. Someone was a fan.

{" _As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this_!"} Peter grinned inside. He'd been swinging through buildings for a few years now, both New York and Musutafu. Sure, it was on his webs, but he knew how to navigate the environments. 

{" _You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay?_ "} He spoke, as the board came to life, showing the seven areas. {" _Okay?!_ "} Once again, silence.

He looked down at his card, and noted how he was in Battle Centre: D. Nodding to himself, he drew his attention back to the very loud hero.

{" _Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty."} He looked at the three silhouettes of the 'villains',_ and he was relieved to find they seemed to be robots of some kind. Good. It would make this a lot easier.

The screen changed, and he almost burst out laughing as a pixilated Present Mic began to make his way through the villains. He could hear a couple others snigger, before silencing themselves.

{" _Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examiners and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!_ "} Well, duh. If they were all to become heroes one day, they had to be able to work together and trust one another. Hiw would that happen if they attacked one another?

{" _May I ask a question?"_ } A voice rang out, and his eyes were instantly drawn to a boy who stood up with his hand raised.

{" _Okay._ "} A spotlight now shone down, and the boys featured became more obvious. He had dark blue hair and wore glasses, as well as a tan uniform. He had a rigid stance, and seemed to hold himself in a high regard.

{" _On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed. We examined are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes._ "} Okay, technically true, but he sounded as if he was advocating for rights, not a misprint.

{"I _n addition, you over there with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time. Its distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."_ } Peter's face scrunched up as he looked towards where the boy had pointed, and saw a surprised looking Midoriya. Harsh. 

{" _I'm sorry..._ "} The green haired teen mumbled through his hands, an ashamed look gracing his face. Quiet laughs broke out, but he didn't join in this time.

{" _Okay, okay, examinee number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points._ "} He continued as a fourth silhouette faded into view. {" _That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. Theres one in every battle centre, and obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces._ "} His thoughts were drawn back to the Chitauri, and the last battle he was in. It was crazy, and so many people had been fighting there was barely any room to breath.

{" _It's not impossible to defeat, but theres no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it._ "} He nodded his head, but he kept staring at the zero pointer. There had to be a reason they decided to put that in there, right?

{" _Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!_ "} The blue haired boy shouted, bowing before sitting back down. Peter tried to tune out the mutterings that broke out around the auditorium, but a few filtered through.

{" _I see... Its like the obstacles you avoid in video games, huh?_ "}

{" _The whole thing is like a video game._ "} He kind of agreed with that.

{" _That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present - our school motto!_ "} Of course they had a school motto.

{" _The hero Napoleon Bonaparte,_ "} Who? {" _Once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra!_ "} The two words came lnto the screen behind him like a comic book.

{" _Now everyone, good luck suffering._ "} As he left, a new person came into view, and they first had to do the written test.

He easily sped his way through most of it, math and science the easiest of them all. He had already done most things, and even then he had been beyond his years at school.

Finally, after it was done, everyone changed into their uniforms.

He himself, already wearing his black shirt and gloves, slipped on his deel green cargo pants and black boots, straying away from his preferred outfits. He also slipped on the goggles he had made in the lab, a stark white with black lenses against his dark outfit.

As he did so, a blue light encircled the glasses and images, scans and messages popped up.

"Hello Peter. Are you ready for your exam?" An all too familiar voice spoke from withing the lenses, and he grinned as he slipped the comm into his ear, tapping the side for it to easier blend in with his skin.

"Yup. Let's do this Karen." The grin slightly dropled as he heard her continue.

"I think you should maybe talk to someone about what happened earlier-" He cut her off, as a lump formed in his thrlat.

"Not right now, Karen. I need to focus." She didnt speak again as he got onto the bus which drove him to Battle Centre: D.

He walked off with the rest of the group, and looked up at the humongous doors. 

'Good size for the giant-tiny ant guy.' He silently thought. This was it. He could do this. He wasn't going to fail.

{" _Okay start!_ "} He looked up for a moment as the doors began to open, but couldn't see Present Mic anywhere. He must have been and another centre.

{" _What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights._ "} He wasn't wrong there. {" _Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!_ "} With that, he ran in with the rest of his group.

This was his true starting line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally updated. I'm sorry for taking so long, I've just had major writers block lately. I'm hoping to get back into the groove of things soon so here's the next chapter for you guys.


	8. Entrance Exam

As he ran forward, he quickly found himself analyzing the area, and broke off from the main group through an alleyway. 

"Karen, scan the area and get me a map." He ordered, running through into a main street, only to be met by three faux villains. All three pointers. Yes.

"Got it." She sounded somewhat excited, and Leter grinned as he ran forward, before remembering he couldn't simply jump up and punch it.

Thinking fast, he ran to the first one, and placed one hand flat against it, before it turned into bubbles. 

Rushing forward, he dodged as his Spidey-Sense rang out and narrowly missed the massive fists that hit where he landed.

He hit one after the other, both turning to bubbles as soon as he touched them. The bubbles innocently floated as he stood for a second, before running again.

"Peter, I have mapped out the area, and located the mass gatherings of faux villains." He grinned as he followed her directions.

"Thanks Karen!" He said in his usual chipper voice, turning a corner and coming upon five villains. 

One shot projectiles at him, but he summoned the bubbles from the previous three, catching them before sending them back, letting them destroy all five.

Moving on, he destroyed another fifteen using the bubble tactic, however that was when he began to find others as well.

Two people were trapped between three villains, and he made his way over, transforming one into fake bats and making them swarm the villains, before gesturing for the other two to get out.

They quickly ran, thanking him before disappearing into the mess that was the entrance exam.

Turning as his senses rang out, he found himself face-to-face with two three pointers, and created a wall in front of himself before they hit him. Then he pushed the wall forward, destroying the two as well as a one pointer which had snuck up as well. His senses buzzed right as Karen shouted a warning, and he turned only to be met by a two pointer being destroyed by a guy with- was that steel skin?

{" _Thanks man!_ "} He shouted out, and the guy gave a sharp nod before running back into the thick of things. Peter himself ran between two building into the next street, stopping shirt as someone landed in front of him, grunting when they made contact with the ground.

Barely thinking, he grabbed the guy before jumping out the way, setting him down as he turned. The one pointer started jabbering about 'target acquired' before he leapt forward, and instead of making it into bubbles, he turned it into three large boulders, launching them at the three closest villains.

Turning, he found the street filled with destroyed villains, and everyone else realised as they too left. Now, Peter stood alone, and he heard that four minutes were left.

Nodding to himself, he turned, only to be met by a wave of eight villains, and cursed loudly.

"Can't Parker luck give me a break for once in my life?" This drew the attention of the villains, and he swore to whatever God set him end up here in the first place.

Allowing his senses to slightly take over, he jumped forward as the first one attacked, slamming his hand against its plate as it now turned into solid rock, before throwing it into three others, destroying them on impact before he turned to the other four left.

One sent projectiles, and he created a glass barrier, letting it shatter before sending the shards back, shredding one villain as he turned the glass into small bullets, ripping through the metal.

The final two rushed forward at the same time, and he ran forward, before falling onto his back, letting the section of the ground become slippy so he slid under the two, turning them to stone.

Turning back, he let them crumble to dust as he took a second to breath. That was, until the ground began to shake.

His senses went crazy, and his hand drifted to his head as he gave a moan of pain.

"Karen, what was that?" He watched as smoke began to rise from somewhere close by, and instantly began to sprint in the direction as everyone else turned tails and ran.

"It appears it is the zero pointer! Proceed with caution, Peter. It seems dangerous." Giving a nod which he assumed her sensors could pick up, he continued to run before turning into the next street, and stopping short.

"That thing is a lot bigger than expected!" He shouted as the dust cleared, letting his eyes run over the daunting size of the faux villain.

Many more people had stopped and stared, but that didn't seem to deter the villain. He noticed many still too close as he destroyed one of the buildings, and he knew five examiners were too close.

Using the Time Stone, he let himself run faster, reaching the middle of the potential students before green encased both arms, mandala patterns becoming discernable against his palms.

A green shock wave passed through, as rubble and debris slowed, and sweat began to form on his forehead. Of the three stones, he found using the Time Stone to be both emotionally and physically taxing, whereas the Soul Stone caused more physical harm and tiring his very being and the Reality Stone caused some issues when used for too long. It was why he mainly stuck with turning them to bubbles.

However, in the moment, everything stilled as everything paused, before he used the Reality Stone and sent everything flying to the zero pointer.

As it slowly fell, he ran forward and placed his hand on the machine, closing his eyes as he manipulated this humongous junk of matter, changing it's very being.

Slowly, he let it dissolve into blue butterflies, much like the ones he saw Docor Strange make over a year ago during the first battle. God, had it really been that long?

As soon as it was all gone, he collapsed to the floor, everything stiff and sore. He couldn't find it in himself to get up, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Butterflies flew around, and he heard small sounds of wonder and aww as the exam ended, but he still couldn't be bothered to move.

{" _Hey, you need a hand?_ "} He opened his eyes, internally groaning at the bright light but looked up to see a guy with electric yellow hair with a single black stripe, ironically in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Nodding his head, he blindly reached out a hand, as another arm grabbed him from below the elbow, dragging him up. He felt light headed, and stumbled forward.

{" _Woah, that move must have done a number on you. That was awesome, by the way. Great save! I would've been crushed if it hadn't been for you._ " } Ah, so he must have been one of the ones too close when the thing began to cause some chaos.

One arm was now slung over the guys shoulder, as he fought to stay awake.

"Karen, vitals." He mumbled, and he knew the guy beside him was giving him a slight look before looking around, most likely looking for a medic or something. Did schools even have medics? 

'I mean, it's a superhero school, they've got to have someone for all the crazy shit they made us fight today.' He thought as Karen began talking about an increased heart rate and exhaustion.

{" _Hey, is he alright?_ "} A girl with an orange side ponytail walked up to him, and her eyes lit up in recognition. {" _Hey, you're the guy who saved me and that guy from the villains._ "} Normally, he would try to respond, but any words he would attempt to say would most likely come out as a jumbled mess.

It wasn't his fault! Technically. He had felt this tired before, but usually Akuhei or Akihito would drag him to bed and he would knock out for the next ten hours, dead to the world. But this wasn't fun. Not only had he been using the stones constantly in the past ten minutes, but he had to transform the entire fucking robot. How Thanos changed the scene on Titan, he will never know. Although, he got the feeling it was more of an illusion than changing reality.

The two seemed to be talking over his head as his feet stumbled along the concrete ground, and his brain barely registered the change before he was being set down in a seat, and a kiss was placed on his cheek.

Blinking, the fog which had settled over his mind suddenly lifted and he registered the fact he sat in what he assumed was the nurses room or something.

An old lady sat across from hom, her grey hair in a bun. Now he remembered her. She was known as Recovery Girl, UA's nurse. He'd read about her from somewhere, but it had slipped his mind.

{" _Good work, good work. How are you feeling, dear?_ "} She asked, as he sat up. He also noted that the yellow haired guy was standing at the window as well.

{" _Fine, I think. Just not used to using the st- my quirk to such an extent._ "} Not yet at least. If he was going to be dealing with those sorts of things, he needed to ready himself better.

{" _Good, good. Everything seems in order. Now go, go. You have places to be, I'm sure._ "} He slowly stood, grabbing his goggles which had been placed on the side, his comm still in his ear. 

Recovery Girl walked - well, shuffled - away, dealing with a couple other examinees with smaller injuries.

His rubbed a hand behind his bag, walking up to the yellow haired teen, who noticed him out the corner of his eye and gave him a grin as he walked up.

{" _Hey, glad to see you awake! You were pretty out of it after taking down that zero pointer. Awesome job, by the way. You took it down like a Pro, and saved my ass too._ "} Peter gave a grin back, both walking off towards the area they'd left their bags.

{" _Thanks dude. I'm Peter, by the way_."} He held out his hand, which was gripped by the other teen.

{" _Kaminari. You gonna be alright getting home?_ "} By then, they'd reached their bags, and were making their way to the entrance.

{" _Yeah. Whatever the nurse did really destroyed the exhaustion. Miracle really. Could barely even stand. Thanks for the help, by the way._ "} Peter said as they walked down the front steps.

{" _Just returning the favour. Better see you on our first day at UA, cause I'm confident we both did great._ "} Kaminari finished his sentence off with a cheerful thumbs up, and Peter knew he'd made another good friend.

{" _You better be there, cause no way I'd ever make it to the nurse on my own._ "} With that, he waved bye to the other teen, and he grinned as he walked home, not bothering to change out of his outfit.

Now he just had to hope he got in. He huffed, before shaking his head. No point in thinking about the what-ifs. He needed to get out on a patrol, as long as Karen didn't force him to stay home.  
______________________________

It had been a week since the exam, and Peter spent most of his time patrolling and simply relaxing. After spending so long preparing, the twins finally let him have a break.

He had met up with Momo, who had gone through her exam as well. Both were confidently hopeful they had gotten in, and both had agreed no hard feelings in one got in but the other not.

Same had happened with Shinsou Hitoshi, who had gone through the General Studies exam the day after. He hoped his plan to get into the Hero Course worked out, though the idea of replacing someone to get in made himslightly uncomfortable.

It was one day after he'd gotten back from a run with Pietro and Natasha - Ned had refused to go out - And when he had gotten back the two sat side by side, staring him down whith their essentially empty eyes. Not their fault really, no pupils or iris does that for you.

They glanced at one another, before handing him an envelope with the UA symbol on it.

"I'll be in my room." The two simply nodded before going back to meditating, and he pat Ned as he went by.

Going into his room, he sat down at his desk while continuously staring at the envelope in his hand.

Huffing, he tore open the top of the envelope, and saw a small disk settled in one of its corners, and he grabbed it before placing it on his desk.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but when a face suddenly appeared directly in front of him with a yell, he will never admit to falling off of his chair with a yelp. Nope. Spiderman didn't get frightened by a projection.

{" _I am here as a projection!_ "} Glaring at the projection, he picked his seat back up as he sat down again, letting himself circle once in a satisfying gasion.

{" _As you probably know, I am All Might, and recently, I have come to this town to work at UA._ "} He raised his eyebrows at that, but then remembered Midoriya. Probably to help train Midoriya.

{" _Y_ _ou passed with flying colours, excelling in not only the practical exam but the written exam as well._ "} He grinned a bit at that, he was happy he had done well.

He'd always been a bit like that. If he didnt get a high score in a test, he was always disappointed in himself in the end, and then strived to do better. It was something Mr Stark had been proud of.

{" _You had one of the highest scores in the written, and passed the exam to get in._ "} He jumped up, punching an arm into the air like in those tv shows, stones flaring in excitement with him. He'd passed. He'd done it. Suck on that, alternate universe!

{" _In the practical exam, you scored 78 villain points, resulting in the highest points. However, the exam was not graded only on villain points._ "} He looked at the screen in slight confusion. Happy to have gotten so many villain points, but what else would it have been graded on.

{" _Rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at UA look at._ "} Of course. It was what being a hero was about. Rescuing and saving others, but he'd only helped people a little, they'd have most likely been able to handle themselves anyway.

Just then, a screen showed up, showing his score. He was in the top spot, above a boy called Bakugou, who had one less villain point and no rescue points.

{" _Peter Parker, 91 points! This placed you first in the exam, and one of the most promising students that UA has seen in the past years._ "} His eyes widened. How the hell had he gotten ninety-one points? Sure , he stopped the zero pointer, but really. 

{" _Come, Peter Parker. This is your hero academia._ "} The screen stopped with All Mights hand held out, and Peter felt something swell in his chest, before his Spidey-Sense gave a slight buzz.

"I take it you heard all that?" He yelled through the door, turning as the two walked in, Akihito's smile wider and brighter, but Akuhei also had a small grin.

"Yes. I believe some congradulations are in order?" Akihito questioned, but before Peter could reply Akuhei spoke out.

"First, we need to talk. Mostly about what happened today." His smile dropped, and he closed began to close himself off.

"There's nothing to talk about. The Reality Stone acted up, I got rid of it." Both sighed before sitting down on the floor in front of him, and he slipped off his chair and sat opposite them, as Karen came and lay beside him.

"Except there is. Incase you forgot? We are connected to the Soul Stone. We are its Guardians, and now your Guardians." Akihito began.

"And we are connected to you. I represent the bad in people. In my nature, I am selfish, brash, fearful, pessimistic. I often keep it under wraps, but place me in a scenario and you know it's true.I create nightmares, and I know them, I can become them. And I know you. You are having constant nightmares, but you don't talk to anyone. You are becoming desperate, and the Reality Stone only proved that." Peter's blood began to boil, and he tried to cut in, but a hand was held up.

"The Reality Stone and the Soul Stone reacted to you. They felt your desperation, your need for your people again, and they reacted accordingly, making the person from your memories. And it would have only happened over time. How long, Peter? How long have you spent talking to a camera, hoping someone would see it? How many times have you wished for someone to be next to you? How many times have you dreamt of them being here, had a nightmare about them being gone, cried as you begged for them to come to you?" Peter's eyes were cast downward, as tears threatened to spill over his eyes.

"You're spiralling, Peter. You can't make them be here, and there is not guarantee they will ever get here. You need to stop. Karen told us." Peter lifted his eyes and glared at the A.I at his side.

"I'm sorry, Peter, but the 'Lost in Headspace' protocol dictates that and emotional or mental issues should be taken to the next available ally, if not Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, May Parker or James Rhodes. Mr Stark had enabled it after you began to experience symptoms and signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is a subsection of the Baby Monitor Protocol." Anither protocol Mr Stark put in.

"Later, we are going through all the Baby Monitor protocols, as well as privacy issues." He finally said, glaring at his A.I, who glared back. Or glared as much as she could.

"Doesn't matter. You need help, and you need to talk to-" Peter didn't know what hit him, but he was mad. Very mad.

"Why should I?! The only reason you guys are around is because of these stupid stones which have embedded in my skin! Even if I get back home, how can I explain this to my classmates?! To May?! Oh, just so you know I'm now bonded to three fucking infinity stones which will make everyone around me a target as long as Thanos is around. Oh, or how about Karen? She's programmed to care about me! But you know what? Let's talk!" He barely registered the shocked look on their faces, or the fact that things around him began to slow.

"Let's talk about the fact that I'm alone in this fucking Alternate reality, with absolutely no one from my own world beside two A.I's! There's also my nightmares, and the fact I cant sleep properly until I've exhausted myself! Let's talk about how everywhere I turn, I see something that reminds me of all the people I've failed, of all the people I've left behind! Let's talk about how I record videos to Mr Stark, hoping he'll find them or see them someday, even though I know that'll never happen?! You think I don't know that?!" An eerie orange glow began to go over the room, as cracks began to from in the walls. The two people and A.I in the room slowly backed up as Peter's eyes began to glow a steady orange, tears falling down his face.

Something pressed in the back of his mind, but he easily pushed back, subconsciously controlling not only his inner rage but the more spider side of himself, something he had begun to fo outside the suit.

"But you wouldn't know any of that, would you?! You two are just these sentient beings who were made from a rock, and Karen is a coded voice who was ordered to keep an eye me! Every sleepless night I spend thinking about what I'd be doing back home, what they're doing back home, because I may never get the chance to go back." Slowly, things lowered to the ground, things previously frozen began to move again, and the orange and cracks in the room receded as Peter stood sullen, eyes downcast.

"Pe-" Akihito began, but before he could do anything, Peter shoved past through to the living room, and ran out the front door.

Changing his clothes into a black hoodie and black jeans, he weaved his way through allies and streets, moving around people who were happy and free and with no cares in the world.

Before he could become overwhelmed, he took a sharp turn, and stopped at the sight. The beach which he'd seen Midoriya training on was fully cleared, and the beach was empty as the sun set. It cast a gorgeous reflection which hurt his eyes, yet he was drawn to it.

Walking down onto the beach, he let himself collapse onto the sand as all energy and pent-up rage seemingly evaporated into the world around him. He, frankly, felt exhausted.

Sitting in the sand, letting his mind wander, well, it was never a good thing. He wondered to himself what would happen if he simply walked into the water? Just let himself be drawn into its depths, let his mind stop wondering and thinking on what the past and the present and the future.

He glanced down at his phone, and saw a couple texts from Akuhei and Akihito, as well as a long one from Karen. As he looked over those, though, he also noted the three other contacts in his phone, which lead him to think about the overall five people he had met. Momo, Hitoshi, Ibara, Amijiki, Kaminari. All people he'd never thought to meet, never even tried to look for, and yet he felt like he'd already have people to watch his back.

And it lead him to think of the others. While he knew Akuhei and Akihito were basically forced to watch over him, he also knew they somewhat liked his company. And Karen, ever since he had unlocked her, had watched him grow as both Spiderman and Peter Parker.

He gazed over at the water once again, still feeling that slight pull to disappear beneath its surface, but subdued.

Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.


	9. Not an Update - but Important

Hi everyone,

So I haven't updated this story in many months and for that I do apologise. However, I didn't like the way this was going, and realised I had been trying to push too many elements into one story. It caused me to turn away from it and I lost my motivation to continue writing it.

However, I am possibly thinking of rewriting it. Some elements will be taken out, although it will most likely follow the same line I was going down. If there are any elements that you would desperatly want to remain, can you please comment them so I can try and keep them in the new one I'm writing? 

Thank you to everyone who gave kudos on this story and commented, but at this point I simply cannot take this story any further and I didn't want to leave people thinking that there was a chance I was going to update.

Once again, I'm sorry, and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know:
> 
> -Karen is in his suit, but she is also a cat A.I.  
> -Honey is a hummingbird A.I.  
> -Feral Peter Parker is cannon in this.  
> -I decided to change it to a few months as Thanos never destroyed the stones.


End file.
